The Wee Angels
by Jinx2016
Summary: Dean, Sam, and Bobby are granted with the esteem honor of caring for three baby angels after a witch put a spell on the angel brothers of the lord. / I take requests for chapters
1. An Angel's Coat

**An Angel's Coat**

"God dammit, Gabriel! Get your feathery ass down over here or I'll kick ya back to heaven!" Dean roared as he searched Bobby's house for the angel. He was covered head to toe in glue and glitter from one of Gabe's little pranks and all he could see was red.

"Cool it, Dean-o! I was just playing!" Gabriel chuckled, appearing on top of one of the book shelves. The once mighty full grown arch angel would have probably looked a bit threatening being so high up with his wings flared around him, but a pint sized baby angel with cute little golden wings that just added to his cherub like looks did nothing to protect him from the elder Winchester. Dean jumped up, hands grabbing the small angel by his foot and pulled him down so he could scold the angel properly. Gabriel looked slightly surprised by Dean's attack and congratulated the Winchester on being more physically fit than what he looked. Dean glared at the angel, opening his mouth when a different little voice caught his attention.

"Dwean! Dwean, why I all sticky?!" Dean turned, cursing himself for forgetting. Standing by his feet was an angel way smaller than Gabriel. In fact, he was so small he looked as delicate as a glass dall. His little black wings were nestled around his small form and dark brown bed head covered his blue eyed face. Wrapped in his arms was his old trench coat.

"Sorry, Cas, you have Gabe to thank for that one," Dean stated, glaring at the angel still in his hands. Castiel lifted his arms and surveyed his glue and glitter covered body.

"Why would I thanks Gabby when I didn't want to be covered in-"

"Never mind, Buddy," Dean sighed, letting go of Gabriel and kneeling down next to the wee angel. Those big blue eyes were still hazy from his disturbed nap. The Winchester cursed, glaring at Gabriel who was now smirking at his little brother from afar. "You know the next time you try to take a nap maybe me and Cas will bomb _you_ with glue!" Gabriel shrugged, grinning slightly. He clearly didn't really care about Dean's threat. Dean reached out to grab him again, but Gabriel shot out of the way, running into the kitchen. Dean made to run after him, but the soft whimper from the smallest angel in the house stopped him. He glanced down, remembering that both he and Cas were still covered in glue and glitter. Dean let out an irritated sigh and smirked at the baby angel version of Cas. "Bath?" Dean asked, nodding towards the bathroom. Castiel nodded, lifting up his arms and letting his useless black wings flap as if he was trying to fly into Dean's arms. Dean smiled, picking up his little angel and snuggling with him as Cas nuzzled into his chest.

"What about Gabby?" Castiel asked. Dean swore softly as he made his way towards the bathroom.

"Hey, Sam?!" he called out towards the kitchen. The only answer he got was the crash of an old pan. Dean rolled his eyes, calling out to his brother again.

"What?!" came the very irritated voice from the kitchen, along with a few giggles.

"I'm going to give Cas a bath so you watch Gabe, alright?" There was an even louder clatter of pans and Dean was almost tempted to see what was going on in there.

"Dude, no! I have to hide the beer. Balthazar got into it again and the angel can't even stand! You watch Gabriel!"

"Come on, Sam please? We'll only be a moment." Dean could hear Sam giving him the bitch face, but luckily for him Castiel decided to speak up.

"Sammy, please? The goo is making my wings itchy," called the little angel, putting all the cute he had into his voice. There was silence from the kitchen and then a soft swear, answering Dean's troubles.

"Thanks, Sammy!"

"Jerk!"

"Bitch!"

* * *

Dean gently scrubbed the glue out of Castiel's wings and played with the angel as Cas splashed around in the tub. They played with the small rubber ducks they had picked up for the angels at the store and a few boats left over from Dean and Sam's childhood. When both he and Cas had the glue off of them Dean wrapped his tiny angel into a towel and started to dry. He let the towel fall over Cas' head and when the angel lifted it out of his eyes Dean attacked his sides shouting,

"Peak-a-boo!" The tiny angel squealed and giggled, trying to pull away from Dean's torturous fingers, but it was useless. Dean was now the stronger of the two.

"Stop, Dwean! Stop! I surrenders!" Cas screamed. Dean smirked and pulled the angel from the ground, tossing him into the air and catching him again.

"Say my name right and I will," Dean bargained. When that damn witch turned the three angels into babies she not only did it physically but mentally as well. It was like Dean had little brothers again…or kids of his own in a way. Teaching the angels to talk properly was just one of the many things they needed to work on.

"Dwean, I..." Castiel was cut off by a gasp as Dean attacked his belly.

"What's my name?"

"Dean! Dean! Dean!" Castiel chanted, face red from giggling. Dean stopped his attacks on the small angel's sides and pulled out some clean clothes from a pile Bobby had brought them previously. Dean pulled the clothes onto the little angel. Cas was now wearing a white and blue top over his small black sweatpants. When the angel was completely dressed Dean pulled on some fresh clothes as well, scooping up the dirty clothing and Cas' trench coat. He was about to carry it to the dirty clothes bin, but Castiel stepped in his way. The older Winchester watched as Castiel reached for the coat and Dean shook his head.

"Sorry, Dude, it needs to go in the wash- No, puppy eyes aren't going to change my mind either," Dean quickly added as Cas' eyes got bigger and he tilted his head to the side. "Tell ya what? I'll have Bobby clean it right away, ok?" Castiel pondered over it for a second, eyes nervously glancing at the trench coat and then to Dean. With a sigh the angel nodded and Dean dropped the coat into the bin before scooping up Castiel and letting the angel crawl onto his shoulders. Cas curled his small fists into Dean's hair and buried his face into it as he stifled a yawn. Dean smiled as he made his way back to the living room. He was in for a re-try at their nap too.

* * *

When they got back to the living room Sam had Gabriel sitting on the couch, watching Cars and Sammy rocked Balthazar back and forth in the chair. Balthazar was the middle child out of the three. He had small silver wings poking out of his little sweat shirt and his blond hair was tousled in every direction, but not as bad as Cas'. Sam smiled up at Dean and Cas as they entered the room.

"Hey, Bobby went to get some tummy medicine for Balthy," Sam whispered, nodding at the slightly green angel. Dean shook his head and sighed deeply. That's what the kid gets for getting into Bobby's beer supply. Dean picked Gabriel up from where he was seated, balancing both angels in his arms as he laid down. Once he was back laying down on the couch he dropped Gabriel on his stomach and Castiel curled up on his chest, eyes already getting heavy. Dean brushed a finger gently through Castiel's hair as the angel slowly began to nod off.

"Where's Cassie's co-" Dean pressed a finger to his lips before Sam could say the dreaded word. He glanced down at his chest, checking if Cas had heard or not. Nope. The little angel was curled up on Dean's chest with his thumb in his mouth and his sleep heavy eyes on the TV screen.

"The C.O.A.T is due for a cleaning and we don't need another episode like last time," Dean stated in a warning voice. Sam froze slightly, his eyes too glancing at Castiel.

"Oh, yeah. I remember," Sam recalled as he remembered when the angels were first turned into babies and they attempted to throw the coat out with the rest of the now too big clothes. Let's just say that story ended with a few shattered windows and one REALLY upset blue eyed angel.

"Same goes for you too, Gabe, no mentioning the You-know-what," Dean ordered the angel sitting on his stomach. Gabriel waved a dismissive hand at Dean, too occupied with watching Lightning McQueen and Mater tractor tipping. Dean's fingers went back to stroking Cas' hair and delicate feathers then. By the time Bobby got back Cas was had just drifted off to dream land and Gabriel was starting to headbob too.

"Come on, Balthazar, take a sip of this," Sam cooed after catching the bottle of medicine Bobby tossed him. Balthazar stirred in Sam's arms, sickly eyes staring up at him.

"That'll teach the idjit for breaking into my beers," Bobby grumbled as Sam finally got Balthazar to swallow the medicine.

"You're barking up the wrong angel, Bobby," Dean yawned, rubbing at his eyes with a free hand.

"For once I agree with ya, Dean-o," Gabe yawned as well. Bobby let out a huff.

"Never thought I'd hear you two agree on nothing." Bobby sat down in his own chair, putting up his feet and watching the movie before his gaze finally fell on Cas. "Where's the little idjit's coat?" Everything in the room stilled and all eyes were on Cas. Even Balthazar was gazing at his brother. Sure enough, Castiel's big blue eyes popped open at the word and he was instantly searching for his precious item. Dean propped himself up on his elbow, reaching out towards Castiel.

"Hey, Buddy, calm down. It's ok..."

"Where? Where is it?!" Cas shouted frantically, breathing getting more frantic as he failed to find what he was searching for. Dean wrapped an arm around the angel, pulling Cas back into his chest and whispered softly to the angel.

"It's in the wash remember? It'll be all clean in a little while," Cas shook his head frantically, tears building up in those beautiful blue sapphire eyes.

"I need it! Dwean…Dean, I need it!" Castiel sobbed, burying his face into Dean's shirt. A sigh left the hunter's mouth. He didn't understand what the deal was with Castiel's coat. Even as a full grown angel he barely gets rid of it. Balthazar had explained the first time Cas' blew up about not having his coat that it helped the angel remember the Winchesters. It was sort of acting like some precious object that linked the angel and the Winchesters. That still didn't help Dean understand it. He and Same were right here with the angel. Why did he need that coat as a reminder?

"Cas," Sam began. "I'll go wash your coat quick ok? It'll be alright." Dean had to congratulate Sam on the kindly parent thing. The guy was good at it. Still, it didn't seem to make Cas feel any better. That was Gabriel and Balthazar's cue to step in. Gabe crawled closer to his little brother and Balthazar cuddled up onto the couch sluggishly, wrapping his arms around Castiel's shivering body.

"It ok, Bro," Balthazar slurred sickly. "We're here."

"We're not going anywhere," Gabriel added.

"It's gone! Castiel choked into his hands as they pressed against his face. "It left me! It…" It all clicked together now. Dean sat up fully, causing the three angel's to fall into his lap. He wrapped Castiel up in his arms, squeezing the angel gently.

"Cas, Sammy and I won't leave you. I swear it, Buddy. I'm not like those other son of a bitches. I'm not gonna leave you alone." Oh, God he hoped he had thought right. Who knew what that sounded like out loud? Cas' crying halted for a second and his eyes rolled up to Dean's.

"Really?" Dean smiled at the watery eyes staring up at him with hope and trust.

"Yeah, Cas, I promise." Castiel hugged Dean, wrapping his arms around the Winchester's neck as he buried his face into Dean's neck.

"Dean?"

"Yeah, Cas?"

"I still want my coat."

* * *

**Sorry if the characters were too OOC, but come on. How could you not be a little OOC around cute baby angels? I've been reading a lot of SPN fics with the angel's being younger so I thought I'd give it a go. This will go on as long as people read it and I have ideas. If anyone has a request for a chapter please let me know in a PM or Review. It can be any genre. Hurt/Comfort, humor, western…I'll write anything. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review please!**


	2. Angels of Breakfast

**Angels of Breakfast**

Dean lay in his bed, nose twitching ever so slightly as something tickled it. Dean allowed his weary eyes open. Three small angels were curled around his head, dozing softly. Castiel was nuzzled right into Dean's neck, wings wrapped around himself like his own personal blanket. His trench coat was wound in his tiny fists as well. Balthazar was propped up against Dean's thigh, sleeping upright with his wings laying delicately over himself as well. Dean's eyes rolled up to his forehead. Sure enough, Gabriel lay sprawled across Dean's forehead like some fat cat with one wing tickling Dean's nose and the other was resting at a weird angle that would definitely give him a wing ache later.

"How the hell…" Dean trailed off, remembering that Cas had crawled into bed with him after a nightmare and when Dean had attempted to tell a story to calm the angel down the other two popped in to listen too. Dean sighed, fiddling with Gabriel's wings and Cas' hair. He let his eyes turn to the clock on the nightstand to see that it was 10:00 am. His stomach growled then and Dean wondered if he should test out if the little angels appreciate homemade blueberry pancakes. There was only one way to find out. He took his time waking them up. He stared with tickling their sides and rubbing his fingers through their delicate wings.

"Are they good?" Castiel asked tiredly as Dean explained his plan for breakfast. Dean smirked at the angel and winked.

"They are sinfully delicious," Dean answered. Cas opened his mouth to question Dean's use of words but Dean didn't hear him. He was too busy being tackled by an excited Balthazar.

"Can we help?!" He asked, bouncing up and down in Dean's lap.

"Oh, hell no!" You three are trouble enough just sitting around. Putting a hot pan is the last thing-"

"PLEASE!" the angels wined in unison, eyes growing big as they pleaded. Dean slapped a hand over his face. God dammit why were they so adorable?

"Fine, fine! You do what I tell you though and behave yourselves." The angels nodded their heads frantically, hugging Dean in their arms. Dean shooed them off of him, getting to his feet. He scooped Cas up in his arms before the baby angel had the chance to attempt flying while the other two angels flew down the stairs.

"Aw, Dwean! I wanna fly too!" Cas whined, struggling slightly in Dean's arms. Dean let out a laugh, ignoring the mispronouncing of his name.

"Sorry, Cas, you're too little yet."

"Am not!" Cas grumbled. Dean rolled his eyes at the pouting angel and lifted the angel up into the air above his head. Castiel let out a giggling gasp as Dean ran down the stairs like that, helping Cas pretend to fly.

"I wanna turn!" the other two angel's shouted when Dean and Cas zoomed into the kitchen laughing and partially out of breath.

"After we eat," Dean promised, setting Castiel down on the counter next to his brothers and pulling out a pan. He turned the nob on the stove so it said on and pointed at the cabinet door. "Alright, Gabe get me the pancake mix on the top shelf. Balthazar, you zoom over to the garden and get some of the fattest blueberries you can find in Bobby's garden in the back," Dean ordered. The angel's all did a solute and flapped their wings. Cas watched his brothers zoom off to do what they were told and turned his blue eyes one Dean.

"Me?" Dean smiled, opening the fridge and pulling out the eggs and milk.

"I can trust you with cracking eggs into the bowl right?" Cas smiled, nodding as Dean handed him and egg that was three times the size of Cas' little fist. He handed a bowl over and watched as Cas gently tapped the egg and poured the gooy insides into the bowl without getting a single shell mixed in. Dean ruffled Cas' hair in praise and pulled out some oil and a measuring cup. By the time he actually found the blasted oil both Balthazar and Gabriel had returned with their finds.

"Those are huge!" Cas gasped in awe as Balthazar dragged a basket of huge berries onto the counter. Even Dean looked slightly shocked.

"Bobby says it's because the garden gets a special touch," Balthazar said with a wink. Bobby had been letting the angels help him out in the garden to keep them out of trouble lately. Maybe the plants liked a little angel mojo now and then.

"Alright guys, lets poor this stuff in the bowl!" Dean shouted. He let all three angels help pour the ingredients in the bowl just in case something was too heavy or they decided to attack one another with the food. They had wanted to help use the mixer, but Dean had labeled that as a big fat no. That just earned him three teary eyed angels though so instead of using the mixer he handed each a wooden spoon. Even after instructing the three to stir slowly somehow a race started between Gabriel and Balthazar on who could stir the fastest. Now each baby angel was speckled with pancake mix. Well, at least they still had some left in the bowl.

"How do you cook the other side?" Cas questioned as Dean poured the batter into the pan, making three pancakes for each angel.

"You flip it, Dummy!" Gabe teased.

"Shut up, Gabby!"

"Hey cool it!" Dean shouted at the bickering angels. "I'm going to show ya." The angels went silent and Dean pointed at the now bubbling pancake. "You see those bubbles?" he asked the wee angels. They nodded, looking at the pancakes like they may sprout wings and fly away. "That means that it's ready to be flipped. With that Dean grabbed the handle of the pan and through the pancakes into the air. He caught the first two easily, but the third had gotten too far and was heading towards the floor. Castiel grabbed the pan from Dean's hands, careful not to burn himself and shot into the air. Dean cried out as the angel jumped off the high counter. Cas' wings flapped weekly and he held the pan out, catching the pancake and heading for the hard floor.

"CASSIE!" the brothers cried, but there was no reason to worry. Sam scurried into the kitchen just in time to catch the falling angel and his pancake.

"Gotcha!" Sam sighed in relief, holding the angel tightly. Cas smiled up at a worried Dean, Balthazar, and Gabriel. He lifted up the pan to reveal all three pancakes.

"I flew! I flew! I caught it and flew!"

"Cassie, that wasn't-"

"Good job, Cas," Dean encouraged, taking the pan from the angel and setting it on the stove. Cas flapped his small wings proudly.

"Let's do it again!" Cas shouted, clapping his hands excitedly as Sam carried him back to the counter. Dean ran a hand across his face and Sam chuckled softly,

"Dean, you're getting grey hair from these three." Dean gave Sam a murderous glare before turning back to his pupils. He was NOT going grey!

* * *

Dean, Sam, and the little angels sat around the table with huge stacks of pancakes. Each stack was slightly taller than Cas and topped with syrup, blueberries, cream. Dean had to admit. These were the best pancakes he's tasted in a long time. By the looks of it he wasn't the only one that thought so too. The angels all had sticky faces and fingers from diving into their food hungrily and Dean wished that he had a camera.

"Dwean?" Dean thought about attempting to get Cas to say it right by ignoring the angel, but decided against it and looked over at the little angel.

"Yeah, Cas?" Cas took another bite of his pancake stack and swallowed greedily, taking his time in answering Dean.

"What should we make for lunch?" Dean's face paled and the angels took advantage.

"Lasagna! Pizza! Elephant ears!" Gabriel shouted.

"Steak! Salmon! Ham!" Balthazar chimed in. Dean buried his face in his sticky hands shaking his head. Looks like the angels were going to cause him to go grey after all.

* * *

**Poor Dean. Those little angels sure love to cook and Cas flew! Well…kind of. Again requests would be awesome! Hope you all are enjoying this! Thanks for Reading and please review! Again, I do take requests.**


	3. Nerdy Angels

**Nerdy Angels**

"_Angels are watching over you."_

Dean glanced at the back seat of the Impala as he drove. The three angels were tightly bundled in warm jackets and scarves, a blanket throne over their sleeping bodies. It had only taken a few miles until the angels had finally passed out. Dean sighed, smiling softly.

"Guess it's my turn to watch over you guys," he whispered mainly to himself other than the tired angels. Dean took another turn, coming to a huge field with a huge building sitting in the middle and people walking around in weird outfits. Waiting by the door to the strange place filled with geeks was a red headed woman wearing a short skirt and a red sweater. Dean waved at her, parking the Impala and getting out of the car.

"Hey Charlie!" Dean shouted as the red head bounded over to him. "Nice get up." Charlie smirked at him.

"Doctor Who, man. Ya gotta watch it!" Dean rolled his eyes at her, opening the door to reveal the slumbering little angels curled up in the back. A squeal left Charlie's mouth at the sight of them and she instantly found herself cradling Balthazar in her arms. The angel curled up closer to her, sensing her warmth and popped a thumb into his mouth. Another squeal left Charlie's mouth and she nuzzled the baby angel's cheek. Dean lifted Gabriel and Cas into his arms, careful not to wake them.

"Thanks for lending us your…geek zone for a few days," Dean said as Charlie led him through the door.

"Not a problem. I needed some more team members for my team anyway. The babies will make perfect weeping angels and you can be my big strong centurion," Charlie fake swooned.

"Yeah, nerd language. Didn't understand a word of it, but really, Charlie. Thank you. With everything happening with those fucking bastards-"

"Dean, it's alright. I owe you guys one anyway," Charlie said, fiddling with the keys to her room in the convention's apartment area. When she finally got the door open Dean was smacked right in the face by the overpowering glow of geekdom. Charlie's room had two beds in it covered with Star Wars bed sheets. Books were piled all over the place and Game of Thrones was paused on the TV. There was far more, but listing it all would take eons. Charlie waved a free hand over to one of the beds before gently laying Balthazar down. Dean followed her, setting down Gabriel first. He then wrapped Castiel's tiny body up in the old trench coat that acted like the baby angel's security blanket and then set the angel down next to his brothers. They watched the little angels sleep for a moment, Charlie gently running her fingers through their wings. When she brushed back a strand of Gabriel's hair she froze. Dean followed her gaze to where the ugly bruise rested just below the hair line.

"Dean, I thought you said the demons only followed you to Bobby's. It looks like these angels actually got to play a wrestling match with one or two!" Charlie yelped in a hushed voice so not to wake the angels. Dean lowered his head, glaring at his feet. He and Sammy had been away on a case for several days and had been followed by demons when they went back home. When the demons saw the baby angels they didn't hesitate in taking advantage of the situation.

"That's why we're staying with you for a bit while Sam and Bobby torture the son of a bitch. We need to know how many other demons now know about the little guys."

"Why didn't you stay and help?" she asked. Dean smirked, fingers unknowingly reaching for Cas' soft black wings.

"Cuz I'd fucking kill the bastard for touching my angels before we'd even get a word out of him." There was a curt nod from the girl and she went back to petting the delicate wings of each angel, letting silence once again consume the room. Dean cleared his throat after a minute or two and glanced at the grey outfits on the floor. "So umm…what's this cosplaying thing ya told me we could help ya out with?" The thick tension in the room dissipated instantly and a smile gleamed in Charlie's eyes.

"This little convention is for everything Syfy," she began. "The first week of it is the cosplay contests. A group of five and up pick a show and will be judged on how awesome their costumes are together. Our group this year is Doctor Who, but a few of my guys opted out to go to some Con over in Georgia. Luckily for me I've got you on call." The last bit was added with a smirk and Dean just rolled his eyes, losing focus of the topic when the little angels started to move.

"Hey, Dudes," Charlie said softly as tired angel eyes turned to her.

"Cas, Gabriel, Balthazar, this is Charlie. She's the one I told you we'd be staying with for a while," Dean added, just in case the angels freaked out over the new face.

"Hello, Charlie," the angels said sleepily, leaving the _r_ out of her name and replacing it with a _w_. Charlie seamed to find it 100% adorable unlike Dean who always tried to get the angels to pronounce their words better.

"Dwean, I'm hungry," Cas whimpered, crawling on his hands and knees onto Dean's lap and curling up in a sleepy ball. Dean laughed, scooping up the baby angel delicately and nuzzling his face against Cas' in attempt to tickle him. The angel giggled softly, rolling up into a tighter ball.

"Can we haves wuffles?" Balthazar asked, licking his lips hungrily from his spot on the bed.

"You mean waffles," Gabriel corrected, popping a Jolly Rancher from his pocket into his mouth and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Dean glanced over at Charlie and watched as the girl scooped up the grey clothes from the ground and smiled at the angels.

"Alright boys, but first put these on!"

* * *

"The last time I wore togas like these was a quazillion years ago!" Balthazar whined as he glared at the grey togas.

"Yeah, but at least then we didn't look like we lost a finger painting war!" Gabriel shouted, glaring at his grey painted face in the mirror. Cas stumbled over to the mirror as well, tripping on his toga every few steps.

"Why are we wearing these, Dwean?"

"Because that was the deal I made with Charlie and so that way we don't have to worry about people seeing your wings and freaking out. They'll just think it is part of your crying angel costumes." Dean told them, stepping out of the bathroom dressed as a roman centurion. Seriously, this Doctor Who stuff was crazy shit.

"Plus, you three are adorable _Weeping_ Angels. My team will win the contest for sure!" Charlie cheered, making her way towards the door. "Now, as promised let's get some waffles!" The angel's cheered, flying towards the door. Dean made sure to grab hold of Cas before the little guy attempted to fly too. He still sucked at it and his little wings weren't strong enough to hold him yet. When the angel made to argue Charlie snatched the baby angel from Dean's hands and tossed him into the air as they made their way to the convention's food court.

Dean was amazed at how much waffles the angels could stuff into their tiny mouths at once. Each plate was stacked up just as high as Dean stacked their pancakes every morning on weekends. The five of them were all seated around a table towards the back of the room where they had a perfect view of everyone. Dean recognized over a dozen costumes, but a handful of them were pretty lame. Half of The Supermen looked like they had lost a battle with the evil McDonalds. There weren't many girls around either and the ones that were there were the kind Dean remembered putting gum in their hair.

"Whoa! These the new recruits, Charlie?" a dude dressed in suspenders and a red bow tie asked as he approached the table with a hot curly space haired blond at his side.

"Yep," Charlie said, quickly introducing the angels and Dean.

"Guys, this is my team Andrea and Mitchell." Dean shook Mitchell's hand and smiled at Andrea, wondering if she was single as he eyed her up and down.

THWAK!

Giggling burst out of the three angels when a spray of syrup smacked Dean in the face. Dean gasped, rubbing the sticky substances away from his eyes and glaring at Gabriel in the corner of his eyes.

"Gabriel, you son of a-"

"Charlie! Charlie! Tell him to stop yelling! I didn't mean to hit him!" Gabriel cried, folding himself into Charlie's arms. Dean glared at the little trouble maker when Gabriel winked at him, face still buried in Charlie's shirt. Little bastard was a hell of a good actor. Charlie just grinned at the baby angel and rocked him back and forth.

"Awe, Gabe, don't worry. I'll protect you from your big bad baby sitter," Charlie teased, smirking at Dean with that smug little grin of hers that Sam had too. Andrea was now bent over Gabriel as well, smiling sweetly at the little guy.

"Oh, he's so sweet!" Dean held back a face palm. Damn angel steeling all the hot woman. He wasn't even of age! Well, technically.

"I'm sweet too!" Balthazar chirped, grinning up at Andrea and flapping his wings. Andrea's eyes brightened at the sight of him. Dean grumbled under his breath, turning back to his breakfast only to see that it was completely gone. He frowned at his plate and caught sight of Castiel popping one last square into his mouth happily. Dean paled.

"Shit, Cas! You're going to get a stomach ache from all that!" Dean yelped. Cas smiled at Dean with his syrupy lips and hiccupped silently.

"But it was nummy, Dwean," he argued, trotting over to his hunter. Dean pouted playfully at the angel.

"Yeah, but you could have left me a bite!" Cas held his hands up and Dean lifted him in his arms only for Cas to push forward and put a syrupy kiss to Dean's chin. Heat instantly rose to Dean's face and he thanked God silently that Sammy wasn't around to see that. He'd never hear the end of it.

"AWW!" Dean glanced up to see that everyone at the table was watching him and Cas. Balthazar and Gabe sat on the table, grumpy that all the attention was off of them. Dean glanced down at Cas, still in his arms and the little angel tilted his head to the side cutely. Another squeal left everyone's lips and Cas gave Dean a wink. The hunter was in awe of the little angel. The little guy was good. Adding on to the little act Dean brushed a kiss to Cas' forehead as he cradled the angel.

"Alright, Boys, that's enough cute for one breakfast," Charlie broke in. Dean set Cas onto his shoulders, leaning against the table. He and Cas both winked at the angels sitting across from them, earning two tongues poking out at them.

"Attention geeks and nerds!" Everyone turned in their seats to see a man dressed as some guy Dean remembered from Battlestar Galactica. "The costume contest starts in half an hour so get your teams ready!" The court started to clear out and Dean got an even better glance at the costumes. The Star Trek group was pretty awesome looking except that Spock was too short. The Justice League sitting at the table next to their own group really should have tried to find a woman to dress as Wonder Woman other than some dude. Dean shivered, reaching out towards the little angles and covering their eyes with his hands.

"Hey, what's the deal, Dean-o? I wanna see the costumes!" Gabriel grumbled, trying to swat Dean's hand away.

"No way, Gabe. Come on. Let's get ready for the contest."

* * *

Dean held onto the angels as they waited on the side of the stage, waiting for the judge to call on them. The little guys were practicing the scary faces Charlie told them to make when the judge called on them. Andrea was helping fix Mitchell's bow tie and Charlie was fiddling with her camera.

"Charlie, put that thing away or I'll have Gabriel turn it into candy!" Dean growled.

"No way! I promised Sam I'd get him a little bit of black mail," Charlie hummed.

"Yes, and Gabby is an infant so his grace is too feeble yet to turn things into candy," Cas deadpanned. Dean muttered a sarcastic _thank you_ to Cas. The kid could say _feeble_, but couldn't pronounce the hunters name correctly. What the hell kind of logic was that?

"Doctor Who Crew!" called out a voice from the stage. Charlie jumped up and down excitedly and Dean set the angels on the ground so they could walk out.

"Alright, Angel's, give me your best scary faces. The three angels each made their faces. Balthazar and Gabriel made scary faces while Castile folded his hands over his face like he was playing peek-a-boo. "Perfect!" she cried, patting their heads before approaching Dean. Dean took her hand and the group made their way to center stage. They were instantly greeted with cheers from those in the audience. They all struck a pose. Mitchell and Andrea leaned against each other. Andrea pointed some weird gun at the audience and Mitchell pointed at them what was apparently a screwdriver of some sort. Dean and Charlie stood next to each other, eyes firmly on the angels scattered around them.

"Well done! Well done!" the judge encouraged, clapping enthusiastically for them. The crowd in the audience joined him and Dean watched the angels' faces brighten with excitement. The judge held up a hand to momentarily silence the crowd and then shouted merrily, "I think we have our winners!" Gabriel, Balthazar, and Cas jumped with joy and the grownups gave each angel a tight hug before the judge brought them the trophy. Charlie handed her camera to the judge and everyone kneeled down around the three little angels holding up the giant trophy.

* * *

Sam smiled at the picture of his brother, Charlie, and the angels dressed up and holding their trophy high. Charlie had just sent it to him moments ago. Bobby smirked at the image over Sam's shoulder.

"Think we should message back and tell 'em they can come back now? We took care of all those demons, They should be safe now," Bobby stated. Sam glanced back at the photo and shook his head.

"We'll call later. Let's not ruin their time."

* * *

**I am just in love with writing these! I just can't stop! Plus it helps that I now have Christmas vacation and have more than enough time on my hands to write my heart out. Sorry to those of you who don't know about Doctor Who, but I couldn't resist putting the three into weeping angel costumes. If you have questions send me a PM and I'll explain. I think I may have more chapters in the future with Charlie. I just love her character so much! I might bring in some other characters too in the future. Thanks for the reviews, requests/ideas, favorites, and follows! Keep them coming! **


	4. Angel Circus

**Angel Circus**

Bobby sat at the table, watching Cas and Balthazar color in the coloring books Sam had just bought for them and Dean sat on the counter with Gabriel in his lap, massaging his small wings. The stupid angel had been showing off his flying skills to his brothers and now was paying the price with two sore wings. Dean was just thankful they weren't broken. He had no clue on how to fix broken wings.

"How's the coloring books?" Sam asked as he came into the room, hair still soaked from his show he just took. Cas and Balthazar nodded, too intent on staying in the lines to speak. He sat down nest to them, watching as they colored in juggling animals.

"Are there any circuses out here?" Gabriel asked suddenly from his spot on Dean's lap. Sam and Dean glanced at Bobby and the old man nodded.

"Yeah, the next town over is doing a circus tonight. Why?" Bobby questioned the curious angel. Gabriel shrugged pointing at the picture of an elephant balancing on a ball that Balthazar was scribbling on.

"I wanna see an elephant." Dean glanced down at the angel that was now looking up at him expectantly. He thought it over briefly in his head.

"Yeah, we need a little break from being stuffed in here I guess," Dean thought out loud, gaining the little angels' full attentions. Castiel and Balthazar had stopped drawing and were now preparing themselves to rush to the door.

"Dean, you can't be serious!" Sam shouted, eyes blazing. Dean glared at his brother as he lifted Gabriel to the floor and grabbed the keys to the Impala.

"What's the matter, Sammy? Scared the clowns will get you?" Dean teased. Sam opened and closed his mouth like a fish and Dean chuckled to himself. "Come one, Man, maybe we can accidently leave these trouble makers there," Dean teased, ignoring the frowns he was getting from the little angels. Sammy sighed dramatically and with great annoyance before getting up from his chair and grabbing his coat.

"Fine," he spat. The angels jumped for joy, cheering happily as they raced to the door. Dean followed them, helping everyone in their bulky coats to hide their wings and helping them tie their shoes. Once everyone was ready to go Dean lifted Cas up onto his shoulder, Bobby picked up Balthazar, and Sam held onto Gabriel.

* * *

The little angels looked amazed when they entered the tent of the huge circus. A huge ring was in the center of the tent, surrounded by benches for people to sit at. Clowns stood by the doors, greeting visitors and handing out free balloons. Dean made sure to get a group picture with the clowns, instructing a clown to hug Sam in the picture.

"Jerk!" Dean heard Sam swear after the picture was taken. Dean only laughed, buying his brother and the angels some cotton candy. Bobby in the meantime bought some peanuts to feed the elephants later after the show.

"Dwean?" Dean ignored the call he was so used to. Nope, Cas could say it. Dean's heard Cas say it before and he will get the angel to pronounce his name right. The angel didn't seem to want to cooperate though. "Dwean?" the angel repeated. "Dwean?!" he continued to shout now. Finally, Dean had enough and glanced down at the angel holding onto his pants leg as they walked towards their seats.

"What's up, Cas?" The angel glanced at his brothers briefly and then to the hunter again.

"Can we be in the circus?" If Dean had a mouth full of soda he would have spat it out.

"Why would you want to be in a circus and do all kinds of freaky dare devil shit?" He questioned, earning a glare from some fat lady for swearing at the kid. He ignored her though and kept his eyes on the angels by his feet. They were dressed in long puffy coats to hide their wings so now they just looked like normal three to four year olds.

"It looks fun!" Balthazar stated.

"Yeah, and the clowns in our coloring books have tons of candy to throw out!" Gabriel added, taking a bit of his cotton candy.

"Guys-"

"The Ring Master has a job specifically for each of his team. If he substituted on of his people so you three could join in don't you think they'd feel sad?" Sam asked the angels. Balthazar, Gabriel, and Cas stared at one another for a moment.

"We don't wants to make people sad," Cas whimpered, looking up at Sam with those big puppy eyes.

"Well then, Idjit, no joining the circus," Bobby huffed, slurping down his soda. The angels all got sad faces then, but they were gone when the Ring Master appeared from a spray of smoke and announced the beginning of the show.

* * *

The first half of the show was going great until the angels said they had to go to the Bathroom. Dean volunteered to take them and threw Cas over his shoulder, picking up Balthy and Gabe in his arms. He waited patiently for them outside the bathroom, chatting up one of the performers. She had broken her leg performing a few nights before. Apparently she walked the type rope in the show.

"I'm just upset that the act won't be in the show," she said, staring sadly at Dean. Dean continued to comfort her, wondering if she would give him her number. He was so busy flirting that he didn't even notice the little angels listening in. Cas turned towards his brothers.

"People are going to be sad if they don't see the type wope act," he told his brothers. Gabriel glanced up at the ring where three clowns were juggling now.

"We are angels. We are here to help and help we shall!" Gabriel announced, taking his brothers' hands and running towards the ring.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, I'm afraid that tonight we will not have the type- wait what?!"_ Dean froze as he heard the Ring Master's cry. His eyes spun away from the very hot woman in front of his and to the rope high above their heads. Gabriel, Balthazar, and Castiel stood on the rope. Their wings were out, but they had put on some costumes from one of the dressing rooms, making the wings just look like costumes.

"Where did they come from?" the woman questioned. Dean's heart pounded in his chest and he dashed from where he was standing. Balthazar and Gabriel held their hands up, diving from the rope. Screams echoed from the crowd, but the bows flapped their wings and flew gently to the crowd. Laughter and cheering filled the tent for the two amazing performing angels until Dean suddenly grabbed the two.

"What the hell?!" Dean shouted angrily at the angels. Sammy and Bobby were now getting up from their seats and making their way towards the angels and hunter. Balthazar and Gabriel just smiled.

"We didn't want the performer to be sads, so we performed insteads," Balthazar explained.

"Yeah, don't worry about it Dean-o. We can fly you know," Gabriel huffed, flapping his lovely wings. Dean gritted his teeth and pointed up at the rope above their heads.

"You two can, but Castiel can't!" he shouted. The angels each paled and their eyes flew up to the little angel flapping his wings and skipping up and down the middle of the type rope.

"CASSIE!" they screamed, making to fly to their brother, but Bobby and Sam grabbed them, holding them down.

"No way, we don't need any more of you idjits in trouble," Bobby grumbled. The angels tried to argue, but Dean was already gone, climbing up the latter to the rope.

"Cas!" Dean shouted standing on the thin line of the type rope. His heart was beating out of his chest and it took all of his will power to keep from looking down. Instead he kept his eyes on the little stupid baby angel jumping up and down on the rope. "Castiel!" Dean called again. This time Cas looked up at him, eyes beaming brightly and wings flapping on his back.

"Dwean! Dwean, look! I'm in the circus!" Castiel looked so excited and fearless, like he didn't even know that one wrong step and he'd go crashing to the ground. Those useless little wings wouldn't do a thing to help either. The angel still hasn't grown into them after all.

"Yeah, you and your brothers put up an awesome show, Cas. The ring master actually wants to talk to you guys. Come over here and we'll go and meat him, alright?" Castiel's eyes beamed and he slowly started to make his way towards Dean. Dean did the same, holding out his arms to grab Castiel. They were now only inches away from each other now. Just a step or two and they'd be safe.

No such luck. The rope was only made to hold a certain amount of weight for so long and Dean didn't really way as much as the stick figured girl he had talked to previously. Without warning the rope snapped and the crowd screamed in terror. Dean reached out, grabbing the shocked angel and pulling him into his chest.

"Hold on, Buddy, we'll be ok," Dean hushed as the angel yelped. It was a lie. There was no way they were going to make it out of this one. They were…

"My father you're heavy, Dean-o!"

"Lay of the pie!" Balthazar shouted after Gabriel. Dean and Cas both opened their eyes to see Gabriel and Balthazar, holding Dean by his coat and keeping him and Cas from plummeting to their doom. They slowly fluttered towards the ground, wings working double time as they held on to ten times their amount of weight. Good thing they were angels or he and Cas would have been dead already. When they hit the ground the crowd cheered in awe, praising the angel acrobats and Dean. Sam, Bobby, and the Ring Master rushed over, checking over the boys for any injury. They were all fine. The Ring Master was going to explain to the angels the danger they were in, but he was still in far too much awe by their performance. Those fake wings were brilliant. They actually worked like real wings. He asked Dean how he got the wings and the hunter simply shrugged, stating,

"God only knows."


	5. Angel Carols

**Angel Carols **

It was snowing and of course the three little angels now living at Bobby's wanted to go out into the cold. It was their first Christmas with the humans and they wanted to do everything. Gabriel and Sam were making snow angels in the fluffy stuff now covering the ground and Balthazar was helping Bobby put the lights up on the house. It was a lot easier now that he had an angel to fly the lights up to the higher points of the house. Then there was Dean and Cas. The two were building a snowman. Cas sat on top of the giant snowball that would soon become the snowman's bottom. Dean was rolling it in the snow and Cas looked like a little hamster running on the top of the ball of snow. A laugh burst from Dean's lips and Cas smiled up at him, speeding up his run a little. His foot slipped on some ice that got rolled into the ball and the little angel fell into the snow. Dean held back another laugh as Cas completely vanished into the snow.

"Cas, you ok?" Dean called. The little angel's head popped out of the snow, a pout on his lips when he looked up at Dean.

"Not funny," he grumbled. Dean just let out a chuckle and started to dig the angel out of the snow. There was so much snow now that it piled up to Sammy's waist, but the angels didn't let that hold them back. When he finally pulled Cas from his snowy trap the angel started to shiver.

"Want to go inside for some coco?" Cas shook his head, and pointed at the snowman. Dean rolled his eyes, pulling his scarf from his neck and wrapping it around Castiel. The angel nuzzled into its warm. "Better?" Dean questioned as the shivering slowly disappeared. Cas nodded, putting his mitten covered hands on the snowball and started pushing. Dean helped him move it. It was twice the angel's size after all. They had just started the middle half of the snowman when a group of carolers started coming up the drive. Everyone halted and stared at the people singing Silent Night. The little angels watched the singers silently before Balthazar asked,

"What are they doing?"

"They're Christmas Carolers, Idjit. They go to house to house singing," Bobby told him, handing another string of lights to the angel. The singers finished their song and Dean handed one of the carolers a donation. The singers all gave a quick thank you before turning back down the road singing Jingle Bells.

"Hey guys!" Everyone looked up to see that the carolers had stopped walking and now one of them was running towards them. He was some Asian kid dressed in an overly puffy coat and…

"Kevin!" Sam and Dean shouted, embracing the prophet.

"It's good to see you guys," Kevin sighed, smiling up at the hunters. Bobby made his way down the ladder to join them, Balthazar sitting on his shoulders. Gabriel let his wings sneak out of the slits in his jacket, flying over to sit next to Cas. Kevin marveled at Gabriel's wings with wide eyes and then noticed the familiar blue eyes of one of the baby angels.

"Is that Castiel?!" Kevin gasped. Dean mentally slapped himself and told Kevin about the witch they had run into and how she cursed the three angels. Kevin kneeled down to look at Castiel and Gabriel. The little angels both tilted their heads to the side, staring at the prophet in curiosity then glanced at the group of carolers waiting patiently a ways away.

"Can we go sing with Kevwin?" Cas asked, big pleading eyes burrowing into Dean and Sam. Kevin frowned at the _w_ added to his name, but didn't say anything. Dean glanced at Kevin.

"If that's alright with Kevin," he stated. Kevin smiled and nodded. Gabriel and Castiel squealed with delight, jumping up from where they had been sitting. Gabriel's wings flew out and he flew to sit on Kevin's shoulder. Cas tried couldn't get his wings out of his coat and ended up back in the deep snow.

"Dwean!" Cas whined, struggling in the snow. Kevin chuckled and pulled the angel from the snow and handed him to Dean.

"Come on, Balthy, we're going caroling!" Gabriel called to their brother. Balthazar quickly threw the lights up to where Bobby wanted them and flew over to Sam, landing in the hunter's arms.

"What are we waiting for?!" Balthazar exclaimed. Kevin chuckled at the angels and led them to the other carolers. Kevin introduced the Winchester and their little "brothers" to the group. One of the singers handed the angels a book with music and songs before starting off down the road again. The angels waved farewell to Bobby as the old man went waved from the house and started singing Jingle Bells.

* * *

They've been singing for a good hour now in town. Sam and Dean constantly muttered softly about Cas, Gabriel, and Balthazar's angelic singing. They didn't sound like the usual three and up slurs that human children made when they sang. The angels were down right harmonic. Even the other carolers looked awed by their singing. Once or twice they allowed the little angels to sing solos. At the moment they were standing outside of an old woman's house. She stood in the doorway singing along, while her husband handed out cups of hot chocolate to the lovely singers. The old man made sure to sneak a candy cane into the angels' hands and extra marshmallows into their cups. _"Oh star of Wonder, star of night, Star with royal beauty bright, Westward leading, still proceeding, Guide us to thy perfect light…"_ they all sang when leaving the house. Once they were passed the house the leader of their group silenced them with a wave of her hand.

"Alright, Gang. The orphanage is having a Christmas party tonight. When we get there I want these three musical _angels_ to sing the main verses while the rest of us sing the chorus." Castiel raised his hand high above his head and the woman pointed to him, smiling cheerily. "Yes, Love?"

"What song are we singing?" he asked. "Drummer Boy?"

"Do you hear what I hear?" Balthazar offered. "Or Decks the Halls maybe?" The woman shook her head. The angels looked at her, puzzled.

"Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree?" Gabriel attempted, face in a frown as he tried to remember some other songs. The woman smiled pleasantly at them all and opened her book up to a certain page.

"Angels We Have Heard on High!" she squealed excitedly. "You three sound like little angels together. It's just perfect!" all three angel's tried to hide their frowns, but Kevin, Sam, and Dean could see it in their eyes.

"Wouldn't have been my choice either if I were an angel," Dean muttered under his breath.

"They've probably heard that one more than enough," Kevin whispered. Sam simply just chuckled. The group leader didn't seem to notice the angel's discomfort for the song and lead the way to the orphanage.

"Damn. That song is soooo over sung and boring!" Gabe swore. "Remember when we first sang it in heaven?" Balthazar let out a loud fake snore in demonstration, causing both Gabriel and Cas to burst out laughing.

"Remember, Luci? He forgets da words and started singing Oh Christmas tree!" Cas giggled. The angels giggled along with him. "Oh well, it's for da orphans," Cas sighed, looking at his brothers expectantly. They simply nodded in agreement and started singing _Grandma Got Ran Over by a Reindeer_.

* * *

The orphans were all outside that night under a big tent filled with food and hundreds of people. A fake Santa sat in a chair with children piled on his lap and people fed some reindeer with corn. When the carolers were all lined up everyone went silent.

_"Angels we have heard on high"_

_"Sweetly singing over the plains"_

_"And the mountains in reply"_

_"Echoing their joyous strains…"_ The angels sung together in perfect harmony. The chorus began singing right after the angels sang _Gloria in Excelsis Deo_. Everyone was silent as they sang. Once the song finally came to toward the end though the angel's added one extra surprise. The little angels allowed their wings to gently push out from their heavy coats. The snow and lights glinted against them, making the soft down glisten. Everyone stared in awe of the wings while the hunters and Kevin began to panic. The crowd erupted in cheers and the angels folded their wings back into their coats. Dean stepped over to holler at the angels, but the leader of their team jumped to them first.

"Oh that was amazing boys! Those fake wings are beautiful! Where did you get them from they added to the song beautifully!" The boys glanced at each other and smirked.

"No tellin'!" Cas giggled. "Secret," he told her, pressing a finger to his lips. She just laughed, pressing her own fingers to her lips and giving the angel a wink before joining the other carolers now visiting with the orphans.

"Nice one, Cassie," Balthazar said, slapping his little brother playfully on the back. Cas proudly stood straighter, wings rustling under his coat.

"Hello," a small voice called then. The angels turned to look at the little girl that had walked over to them. She had a tray of cookies in her hands. She had long blond curls and bright blue eyes that were almost as bright as Castiel's. "I liked your singing," she said softly. The boys each blushed, and Dean elbowed Sam and Kevin in the ribs as they watched. Each angel took a cookie from her, muttering a thank you. She smiled cutely at them again and then said,

"Tell my mommy and daddy in heaven that I love them for me?" she asked. The boys froze, staring wide eyed at her. The hunters and prophet of the lord did the same, but the girl only continued to smile innocently. "They went to heaven last Christmas. I just wanted them to know I'm alright," the girl explained. The angels snapped out of their surprised stupor and smiled at her gently, looking more like full grown guardian angels in that moment then baby angels.

"We will, child. You have our word," Gabriel said, suddenly sounding like his old self. Well, a less douche older self. Tears burned in the girl's eyes and she wrapped her arms around all three angels. They held her back, wings wiggling softly in their coats like they wanted to wrap around the girl for comfort. Finally, she pulled away and ran back towards the orphanage, a smile on her face.

"Thank you, Angels!" she called back before disappearing completely. The angels watched her go and Dean walked up behind the angels.

"Ready to go home? Bet bobby made us some hot chocolate," Dean told them. The angels turned, excitement in their eyes and nodded quickly. Dean laughed, scooping up all three and began walking towards Bobby's. "Going to join us, Kevin?" He asked, turning his head towards the prophet. Kevin nodded, falling into step with the two Winchesters. As they walked Dean glanced down in his arms to see that the little angels were now wrapped in each other's wings. Their eyes were closed and they were whispering a soft prayer.

"Dwean?" Dean looked down again to see that the angels had stopped praying. "We still have to finish our snowman."

* * *

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New year everyone! Hope you all enjoy todays chapter and your Holiday!**


	6. Big Brother Michael

**Big Brother Michael**

"What the hell are you idjits doing?! You're burning down my house!" Bobby's voice thundered throughout the house. "Sam, catch that little rascal!" Bobby continued shouting. An explosion boomed through the house and Dean let out an irritated mode. Could he not get one measly hour of sleep without those damn baby angels causing a heap of trouble? Dean stretched, letting out a yawn and stumbled into the living room. The hunter rubbed his eyes, thinking that he was still dreaming. A huge black thundercloud swirled around the ceiling, letting rain trickle down to the floor and blasting lighting at the book shelves and starting books on fire. Bobby stood with a fire extinguisher in hand while Sam quickly flipped through some thick uncharred books.

"What the hell is…"

"Gabby got his powers," Castiel said, trotting over to Dean with Balthazar in tow. Dean frowned, glancing around the room and then to the frightened arch angel on the couch. His eyes were wide and his wings were flared out. The wings were slightly large then what they usually were and the soft baby feathers were almost completely gone now. Flight feathers now stuck out in the places the down once was.

'Are you trying to tell me he hit puberty, Cas?" Dean questioned, raising a brow at the baby angel.

"In a way," Balthazar muttered, eyeing the liquor cabinet mischievously. "Hey, Gabby!" he shouted. Gabriel followed Balthazar's finger and an uncontrolled blast of lightning broke the lock right off. Balthazar rushed over to the cabinet, grabbing a bottle and raising it to his older brother. "Thanks, Bro- HEY!" Dean pulled the bottle from the wee angel's grip and set it down before tossing Balthazar onto the couch roughly. The angel pouted angrily.

"Gabe, cool it down man. You're blowing up the house!" Dean shouted at the arch angel. Gabriel covered his face in his hands, sobbing loudly.

"I…I can't!" Gabriel sobbed, causing the rain to come down harder. Dean dodged a blast of lightning and Sammy came running in.

"Cas, Balthy, do you have any idea how to help him? The books don't have anything about and archangel's grace maturing," Sam panted, hair plastered to his face from the rain. The angel's shook their heads.

"How are we supposed to knows?! We aren't big angels like Luci, Ralphy, and Mickey!" Balthazar grumbled. Dean could practically see the light bulb blinking above Sammy's head.

"Another archangel would know how to…"

"No way, Sammy. There's no way we are going to put these little guys in the hands of those three when they can't even protect themselves. "What if-"

"Honestly, Winchester, my brothers and I are not as heartless as you think." Dean and Sam twirled around and the baby angels shouted with happiness.

"Mickey!" Cas and Balthazar screamed, running over to their big brother and embracing him with a hug before the Winchesters could stop them. Dean waited for the bright light he knew would see when Michael killed them, but it never came. Instead, Michael embraced his brothers and ran his fingers through the soft down of their feathers. Cas and Balthy purred softly like content kittens and Michael popped on the floor, cradling them gently. Balthazar buried his face into Michael's lap as Cas sucked on his thumb and played with his big brother's fingers. A smile spread across Michael's lips as he stared at his baby brothers.

"Aww, it's been a while," Michael whispered, continuing to play with his brothers.

"Let go of them you son of a-"Dean was caught off by a blast of lightning. This time it wasn't Gabriel. The sound was loud and even made the baby angels flinch. Michael's soft gaze turned hard as he looked up at the Winchester brothers and Bobby.

"You are the ones that needed my help. I would never kill my brothers when they can barely protect themselves. I am not that cruel," Michael hissed. Dean and Sam remained silent and Michael's eyes turned to where Gabriel was sitting. He smiled at the little archangel. "Hey, Gabriel," he whispered softly, lifting his smaller brothers off his lap and making his way towards his out of control brother. Gabriel looked up at him with big puffy eyes from crying.

"M…make it stop, Mickey. I…I..." Mickey touched a finger to Gabriel's forehead and closed his eyes.

"Concentrate on one thing Gabriel. One thing. It can be a memory, an object, a face…" he trailed off, letting Gabriel think. Gabe closed his eyes, breathing deeply. "Now, push your grace out to it."

"It's too hard," Gabriel whimpered. Michael leaned in closer to his brother and ran a gentle had up and down the feathers of the small angel.

"Just do it. You'll feel better. If something happens I'll be here," Michael whispered. A small sob left Gabriel's mouth.

"But…you…you're never here. You're always fighting with Luci and running heaven! I never see you anymore!" Michael looked like he had just been betrayed. A hurt look spread across his face and he lowered his head before pulling Gabe into a tight embrace.

"I am now, Gabby." With that a blast of bright light filled the room. Castiel and Balthazar scattered from their spots and jumped into the Winchester brothers' hands.

"Cover you eyes!" Casteil cried, putting his small hands over Dean's face. Balthazar did the same with Sam and Bobby turned away.

* * *

"He'll be out for a few hours," Michael stated, from the couch as he ran a hand through his brothers wings as he slept. Castiel and Balthazar had curled up next to Gabe and had now drifted off as well. "It will be easier for him to manage his grace now, but there will be some instances where he will get out of hand with his powers." Dean kneeled down next to the couch, staring at Gabriel and then to the little angels sleeping around their brother.

"What about those two?" he asked. Michael stared at his smallest brothers and shook his head.

"That won't be for a while yet and theirs won't be as strong. The most that will probably happen is that they will start zapping places or accidently touch something and burn it with their grace."

"Yeah, nothing too major," Bobby grumbled as he set fans up around the house to get the room dry. Michael shrugged.

"Could have been worse. It could have been three archangels instead of one," Michael sighed before getting up from his spot on the couch. "Have Gabe practice his powers any way you can think of. Take him on hunts or have his brothers play fight with him. The more practice the more manageable his grace will be."

"Hey, why don't you just…I don't know…TURN THEM BACK!" Dean shouted at the angel. Michael let out a loud laugh that surprised Dean slightly. He's never heard the angel laugh before.

"Why would I do that? They are so much cuter this way. Plus heaven is really enjoying the show. What did Ezekiel say….Oh yes! He said that this is an angelic version of Super Nanny!" Another laugh escaped from Michael and Dean held back the urge to strike down the archangel. Almost as if someone hit a button on the angel Michael stopped laughing and he stared up into the heavens, worry lines returning to his face. "I must return to heaven now." Michael glanced down at his brothers and Dean could have sworn the angel almost looked at peace just staring at their peaceful forms and slightly worried for his brothers. "Take care of them."

"Always do," Dean reassured the angel. Michael nodded and in a flap of wings he was gone. The hunters continued staring at the spot Michael had disappeared and then glanced at the angel's sleeping on the couch. Castiel and Balthazar and scooted into their older brother's arms and Gabe's now larger wings wrapped around the baby angels. There was no way they were going to be able to hide Gabe's wings in his coat now. Maybe he'll be able to make them invisible like he used to? Dean hoped so.

"Thank god that's over," Sam sighed, slouching into one of the chairs wearily.

"More like _thank Michael_," Dean corrected, running a hand across his face. He never thought he'd say that about the dick archangel.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. The idjit didn't bother cleaning up this mess," Bobby grumbled, setting up another fan. "Get your lazy asses up and help me clean this mess up." Dean glanced around the half flooded living room and the burnt cabinets.

"I take it back," Dean grumbled, looking up at the ceiling like he could see the angel laughing with those other dicks up on their clouds. "Thanks for nothing, ya son of a bitch!"

* * *

**So what do you think? You want to be in the same room as an out of control archangel? **


	7. Sickness of Angels

**Sickness of Angels**

Dean sat on the couch with Balthazar and Gabriel, Nintendo controllers in hand. During their last case Sam found the old game system in an old warehouse and Dean thought it was about time he introduced the angels to Mario.

"AH! Stupid game!" Gabriel grumbled as he died again. Dean chuckled at the angel.

"Hey, that's what you get for cheating with your powers," Dean hummed as the score board on the screen showed Balthazar as the winner. The little blond angel with silver wings jumped with excitement at his beating Gabe once again.

"You told me that Mickey said to practice. I was practicing!" Gabriel tried to protest. Dean just rolled his eyes at the angel and held out his hand to take the controller.

"Alright, Gabe, it's Cas' turn now…" Dean trailed off, searching for the tiny angel that was usually by his side. "Cas?" The little angel was nowhere in sight. In fact, Dean didn't even remember seeing the angel at all today. "Where's Cas?" The angels shrugged, eyes on the game. Dean frowned, walking into the kitchen. Bobby and Sam were doing research on witch spells again as they snacked on pretzels the angels just _had_ to have from the grocery store.

"What's up, Dean?" Sam asked, looking up from his computer, mouth full of pretzels.

"The idjits get angry at that stupid game and bust the TV or something?" asked Bobby. Dean shook his head and looked around for the missing angel.

"Haven't seen Cas have you?" he asked the two. Everyone was still for a moment as they thought. Sam pointed a finger to the bedrooms upstairs. Dean gave his brother and Bobby a curt nod before rushing towards the bedroom where the angels were meant to sleep. He rested his hand on the knob to the door, but he stopped. Cas didn't like sleeping there by himself. It was too dark and scary for the little angel. Dean pulled his hand away and thought of where else Cas could be. When the little angel was not sleeping in the room he was supposed to share sometimes he snuck into Dean's room and cuddled up next to Dean. Deciding that his room was the only place he would the angel, the older Winchester went across the hall to his own room that the angels seemed to sleep in more than their own. When he opened the door he discovered a small form bundled up in a trench coat and blue baby blanket laying in his bed. Dean smiled. The little guy must have just slept in. Slowly, he approached the angel, sitting down on the bed and pulling the blanket away from Cas' face.

"Hey, Cas, rise and sh-" Dean froze as he stared at the flushed face plastered with wet tuffs of hair. "Cas?" Dean whispered, touching the angel's forehead and instantly pulling back. "Castiel?!" The small angel opened his eyes weakly, eyes glazed from fever.

"D…Dwean, I don't feel well," Cas whimpered. Dean tried his best to hide the worry from his eyes as he gently ran his fingers through the angel's sweaty hair. Castiel sat up slightly, wings dragging on the bed behind him. The wings looked horrible. The soft baby feathers were greasy looking and some of the feathers had fallen. Was he molting? A loud cough burst from Castiel's mouth suddenly, causing Dean's attempts to hide his fear to go south. There was no way molting was Without giving Cas a chance to recover from his coughing fit, Dean scooped him up and rushed down the stairs. The sound of his frantic footsteps thumping down the hall to the living room instantly had him surrounded by every occupant of the house. Castiel was still coughing horribly and Dean rubbed circles gently into his back in hopes of soothing the sick angel.

"What the hell-"

"Bobby, listen to his cough," Dean said, voice cracking. The group listened carefully as Cas continued coughing, brows furrowing. "Please tell me that's not what I'm thinking," Dean pleaded. Bobby shook his head and gently took the little angel from Dean's arms. He inspected the angel carefully, confirming his theory.

"If you're thinking Whooping Cough don't worry because it 'aint. He didn't show any other symptoms for it other than the coughing and even that isn't right," Bobby informed the overly worried Winchester. "I think he just caught a bad case of the flu.

"Flu?! Bobby, listen to him! He's coughing up a lung!" Dean argued. Bobby rolled his eyes and glanced at the two angel's watching from where they stood under his feet.

"He's an angel. Baby or not it's got to be one hell of a virus to affect them. We just need to get some meds into him and let him sleep," Bobby reassured the hunter, handing the now worn out angel back to Dean. Cas looked up at Dean as the hunter cradled him and Dean pulled the Angel's trench coat up higher on the little guy's chest, along with the blue blanket Cas had been cuddling with before.

"Gabe, can't you just heal him with your powers or something?" Dean asked. All eyes were on the archangel now, making his wings twitch nervously.

"I…I haven't had enough practice. I c…could hurt him if I mess up," Gabe stuttered, looking slightly ashamed for not being able to help his younger brother. Sam noticed this and squeezed the angel's shoulder.

"Hey don't worry about it. We can still help him," Sammy reassured the angel. Gabe nodded, looking slightly better. His eyes trailed up to Dean's and the older Winchester smiled so not to make Gabe feel any worse. He may be a douche when older and a troublemaker at any age, but the guy still cared. Bobby turned to the bathroom, pulling out some flu medicine. He handed it to the older Winchester and Dean muttered a thank you before escaping back to his bedroom. Once inside he undressed the angel and put Cas into some whitish-tan footy pajamas that made the angel look like a cute little puppy. Dean then popped open the bottle of flue medicine and measured it out before bringing the liquid filled cap to Cas' lips. The angel frowned at the purple substance.

"What dat?" Dean rolled his eyes at the angel.

"It's flu medicine, Cas, it'll make you feel better." The angel still made no move to swallow the fowl substance.

"It stinks," Cas dead panned, wrinkling his now running nose. Dean rubbed the snot away with a Kleenex from the nightstand and stared the angel down.

"It's medicine. It's supposed to stink, now drink up!" Dean said, pressing the cap closer to the angel's lips, Castiel rolled away, burying his face into his blue blanket. "God dammit, Cas!" Dean shouted, reaching out to grab the angel, but Cas flinched. Dean pulled away, realizing that Castiel's body must ache from the coughing fit from before. He let out an irritated moan and lay down next to the baby angel curled up in his blanket. He let his fingers drift gently to the sickly looking wings on Cas' back and petted the feathers lightly. After a few seconds Cas looked up from his blanket to Dean. The angel's eyes were red and his face was a pale except for the flush on his cheeks.

"Dwean, my belly feels…icky," Cas muttered, pain building up in his eyes and his face suddenly turning a strange greenish grey. Before Dean knew it he was holding Cas' head over the trash can as the little angel gagged up whatever was in his tiny tummy. Dean ran his hand up and down his angel's back, humming softly in hope to comfort the wee angel.

"Cassie?" Dean glanced towards the door to see Balthazar peeking in and Gabriel right behind him. Dean smiled sadly at the boys.

"Hey, guys, you're going to catch the flu too hanging around," Dean told them. The angels just came further into the room.

"Bobby told us that, but we don't cares. We wants to help Cassie," Balthazar said before hopping up onto the bed. Gabriel followed. Dean had to admit. He was impressed with the baby angels. They reminded him a lot of him and his own brother.

"Dwean?" Dean glanced down at the little angel in his arms and pulled Cas back into his lap. Castiel was no longer grey, but he was still pale and his cheeks were an even brighter red. "Dwean, I tired." Dean would have laughed any other time if Cas started to head bob like that, but right now he was just worried. The little guy was completely worn out.

"First you got to drink your medicine," Dean told him, tapping Cas' cheek to keep him from falling asleep completely.

"It stinks though!" Cas whined, burrowing his sleepy face into Dean's coat. Dean rolled his eyes glancing at Gabriel and Balthazar in hope that they may have a plan on how to get Cas to drink his medicine. He watched Gabriel and Balthazar momentarily mumble to one another before crawling closer to Cas.

"Cassie?" Balthazar whispered, running his hand along Cas' wings. The little angel looked up at his brother with heavy eyes. Balthazar continued to pet the wings, fingers slowly tickling the feathers. A soft giggle left Castiel's lips and he tried to shrug away from his brother, but Balthazar continued to attack his sick brother. Dean was about to stop Balthazar. Tickling his little brother was definitely not a smart move after the guy just puked up his guts. He stopped his hand though, realizing the silence of the other angel still in the room. Dean glanced over at Gabriel standing on the other side of Cas. He was being oddly silent. The archangel was holding the cap of medicine and slowly inching closer to his brothers. Oh, so that's what they were planning.

"Balthy!" Cas squealed, rolling onto his back and mouth falling wide open as he laughed. Gabe launched into action, pouring the sticky substance down Cas' throat. The little angel let out a surprised gasp as he swallowed the horrible substance and glared at his smirking brothers. "Yucky!" Cas gagged, pouting at his brothers.

"Sorry, Cassie, but we want you to get better," Gabe said, ruffling his brother's hair. Cas crossed his arms scowling at his brothers that now just smirked at him.

"Cans I plays the Mario and Louie now?" Cas asked weakly.

"Luigi," Dean corrected softly, rubbing Castiel's back. "And no you can't. You're supposed to rest." Cas turned his head, pouting more than before.

"Just one game?" Cas pleaded. Dean tried to ignore the puppy dog eyes he was now being met with, but it was too strong. Especially now that Balthazar and Gabriel had joined in. Dean let out a dramatic sigh and glared up at the ceiling before lifting Cas and opening the door to the bedroom.

"Fine, but just one!" Dean instructed.

* * *

They all sat on the couch. Dean was against Balthazar and Cas. It had taken Cas a while to get the hang of everything, but pretty soon he was beating the rest of them. They had gone way past the just one game rule. They were like on ten or something. The only time they really stopped was when Cas had a coughing fit or when his stomach betrayed him. Those big eyes just kept their spell on the hunter though and he let the angels keep playing. Now though everything was slowing down. Cas' eyes were drooping and his shivering feverish form was beginning to weaken as sleep threatened the angel. Dean glanced over at the angel's older brothers and they all nodded, setting down their controllers and turning off the game so now Finding Nemo was playing on the screen. Dean lifted the little angel out of his lap and stretched out on the couch, setting Cas down on his chest and pulling the blue blanket and trench coat over the baby angel's shivering body.

"Time for some rest, Cas," Dean whispered, brushing the angel's black baby wings with his fingers. Cas didn't complain and buried his tiny face into Dean's shirt, purring softly as Dean stroked the angel's wings. He was like a fluffy kitten. Balthazar and Gabriel crawled onto the couch too then, laying on either side of Cas and wrapping their wings around him like a blanket.

"Thanks guys," Dean slurred as his eyes too began getting heavier. Balthazar and Gabriel each smiled at the Winchester.

"Anything for family."

* * *

**Thanks **_**TripleA13**_** for the request. It was fun to write.** **For those who have been wondering about the angels' ages. Personally I don't really have exact ages for them, but Castiel is around 3 or 4, Balthazar is 4 or 5, and Gabriel is 5 or 6. Whatever you all feel fits them best is good enough for me. Hope you all enjoy the chapter. Happy New Year!**


	8. New Years

**New Years**

Dean walked out to the center of a huge field only a small ways away from Bobby's with a box of fireworks tucked under his arm. He could see his brothers and the three baby angels just ahead of him. Balthazar and Gabriel were in the air, giggling excitedly about the fireworks and everything. Sam sat in the grass, adjusting the radio so they could hear the countdown. Cas was balanced on Sam's knee, fiddling with the buttons on the radio while Sam got a signal. They had set up a small picnic in the field. An old blanket lay on the grass with a basket of food and a cooler. Dean set the box down by his feet and Castiel looked up from the radio to smile at him. The hunter returned the smile, ruffling Cas' hair and then glanced at Sammy.

"Got that thing working yet?" he questioned, watching as his brother continued to twist dials and play with the antenna. Sam held up a finger for Dean to wait and punched his fist against the radio.

"Damn thing!" Sam shouted, when nothing came out except for static. Gabriel fluttered down next to Sam, holding out two fingers and touched the box. Sam and Dean covered their ears as angel voices blasted from the radio. Cas and Balthazar just watched as their brother fiddled with the dial before the angel voices disappeared and were replaced with AC-DC. Dean uncovered his ears, rubbing at them lightly.

"What the hell was that?" he questioned the older of the baby angels. Gabriel smirked up at him, wiggling his fingers.

"I hacked into angel radio to get a better connection," Gabriel stated. Sam raised a brow at the angel.

"You can do that?" he questioned. Gabe shrugged, fiddling with the dial until it came to Christmas music. Dean scoffed. What the hell was that crap still doing on? Gabriel spun the dial again.

"_Let us not wallow in the valley of despair, I say to you today, my friends. __And so even though we face the difficulties of today and tomorrow, I still have a dream. It is a dream deeply rooted in the American dream.__"_ Sammy and Dean both stared wide eyed at the radio. What the hell?!

"Oh, and it can pick up stuff from the past," Gabe added. Dean continued to stare at the radio as it sputtered out Martin Luther King's voice. Gabe was getting pretty damn good at his powers lately, but this took the cake. Finally, Gabriel settled on a station with a woman's voice discussing the ball dropping in about a minute or two.

"Good work, Gabe," Dean told the angel. Gabriel smiled, wings stretching a little wider. Balthazar then fluttered down on Dean's shoulder.

"So, ya bring the booze?" the angel questioned. Dean glared at the angel, reaching into the cooler Sammy was sitting by and pulled out a juice box.

"This is the closest to booze you're going to get tonight, Angel," Dean told him, tossing the juice box at the silver winged angel. Balthazar glared at the packet.

"Gabby, ya minds?" the middle angel called, lifting up his juice. Gabe lifted his fingers, but Sam smacked the angel on the head before he could do anything.

"No turning the juice into beer," Sammy ordered. Gabriel pouted, rubbing at his soar head.

"That hurt, Sammy!" Gabe whined. Sam rolled his eyes, placing a quick kiss on the spot he had his Gabe. "Ew! Hunter cooties!" the angel teased. Sam let out a laugh, and his fingers sprang into action. Gabriel fell onto his back as Sam launched at him. Cas was flung into the air by the sudden movements, but Dean grabbed him before he could go tumbling into the soft grass. "NO! Stop! STOP!" Gabe screamed as Sam blew air onto the angel's belly and tickled tiny ribs. Castiel and Balthazar laughed at their brother and Sammy. Dean laughed with them until the radio began to sputter with cheering.

"_START THE COUNTDOWN!"_ the woman on the radio shouted. Sam and Gabriel stopped and all eyes were on the radio now. Dean grabbed the fireworks quickly, walking a few feet away before setting them up. Once they were ready, he lit the string and ran back to the group listening intently to the radio. _"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…"_

"Happy New Year!" the angels screamed. The fireworks blasted up into the air. Blues, greens, reds, and yellows decorating the sky. Dean plopped down onto the grass watching the show when Castiel brushed a kiss to Dean's chin. Dean raised his brows at the angel now staring at him with his head to the side like a puppy.

"Aren't you supposed to do dats on the New Year?" Cas questioned. Dean smirked, scooping up his angel and holding Cas close to his face so he could kiss the tiny angel's forehead. The angel giggled and a scream echoed from next to them. They turned to see that Gabriel and Sam had carried on from their fight from earlier. Balthazar was sitting on the cooler, sucking on his juice box as he watched the fireworks. The lights glinted off his wings, making them look like they were changing colors.

"So what's our New Year's reso…reso…"

"Resolution," Dean pronounced slowly for the middle angel. "I don't know. Kill some demons, take care of you three," he decided. Balthazar nodded, taking another sip of his juice and scowling.

"I'm going to break into Bobby's cabinet," Balthy decided.

"Fat chance!" Dean chuckled. "What about you two?" Dean questioned his giggling brother and eldest angel.

"S…survive…this!" Gabriel squealed, swatting at Sam's fingers with his wings. Sam chuckled, tickling the angel's neck.

"I think you're going to be disappointed with the outcome," Sam panted, letting his fingers trail down the golden wings and tickle the soft feathers. Gabriel let out a squeal and tried once again to twist away from Sammy. Dean rolled his eyes at the pair and then turned his gaze to Cas, sitting in his lap. The little angel was watching the fireworks, eyes wide. His black feathers were wrapped around him like a blanket and his trench coat was wrapped in his tiny fist as usual.

"What about you, Cas?" Dean questioned the smallest of angels. Cas snuggled deeper into Dean's arms.

"This," was all Cas said. The little angel glanced around himself, smiling at his brothers and hunters. Dean smirked, fiddling with Cas' baby feathers. He laid back into the grass, letting Cas rest on his chest as they watched the lights flicker in the sky. "Also, I want to fly," Cas added. Dean let out a chuckle, petting Castiel's fluffy wings.

"Yeah, I think we can do a few test rounds," Dean told the angel, continuing to stare into the sky. He'll have to go pick up some helmets and knee pads later. Maybe a fire extinguished just to be safe. You never know what a baby angel attempting to fly is capable of.

* * *

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! *throws confetti* Hope your 2013 was awesome and that your 2014 will be even better. Thanks for reading and watch out for flying baby angels! **


	9. Puppies and Angels

**Puppies and Angels**

Castiel sat on the swing set in the park Bobby had brought him and his brothers to play at until the three hunters finished a little demon hunting. After their last fiasco with demons almost discovering the baby angels the hunters have been more careful with what they do. That's why they are now at the park, waiting to be picked up. Cas swooshed his legs back and forth, willing the swing to go higher. Suddenly, something black caught his eye. The angel stopped pumping his legs and the swing stilled. Cas' eyes scanned the bushes by a big oak tree.

"Hey, Castiel," Samandriel said, walking over to the little angel, shoes crunching against the leaves resting on the green grass. Cas looked up and smiled at his brother before turning back to the rustling bush. Alfie frowned, glancing up with Cas. "What's the problem?" Cas scooted off his swing, plopping to the ground and pointed at the bush. Samandriel eyed it suspiciously. "I think we better go get your brothers," he whispered, reaching for the blade in his pocket. He was about to start pulling away, when a big wolf with red eyes bounded out of the bushes. Alfie let out a cry, pushing Castiel behind him so the hellhound wouldn't get to his smallest brother. Balthazar and Gabriel heard his cry and were flying over to their brothers in an instant. Alfie raised the knife, ready to plunge it into the beast when Castiel darted in front of him and stood right in front of the beast. Alfie let out another cry, waiting for the bright light the dying baby angel would give off once the hellhound bit him in half, but it didn't come. Alfie and Castiel's older brothers stared in awe as the hellhound rolled over on its back, letting Cas pet it.

"Puppy!" Cas squealed in delight. Alfie's mouth dropped as the hellhound pup licked Castiel's face and his tale wagged happily.

"Crowley's hounds just aren't what they used to be," he summed up, watching the two cuddle with each other on the ground. Gabriel raised a brow at the hellhound.

"Um…Alfie, Why's this puppy nice and isn't it supposed to be….bigger?" Gabriel questioned. Alfie gave a nod, leaning down next to the pup to get a better look at it.

"Must have been a runt," he guessed. "The mum cast it out and the poor guy's been living on his own." Alfie looked over the pup again and realized the eyes and ears were all wrong. This hellhound's ears were more floppy than a regular hellhound and its eyes weren't the usual hellfire red. They were more like the reflection of flames in gold. Maybe it was a mutt too then?

"Can we keep it, Alfie?!" Castiel asked, hopping onto the big dog's back. Samandriel and Gabriel both gawked in surprise. Keep it?! The thing was a monster! A killer! That thing had sent Dean to hell! There was no way…

"If we keep him he'll need a name," Balthy said, walking over to his little brother and the hound. The middle angel held a hand out to the big beast letting it sniff him. After the dog sniffed him it licked his face, earning a giggle from both angels.

"Who said anything about keeping it?" Alfie asked, crossing his arms. The only answer he got was an attack of puppy dog eyes from both the two angels and the hound. Alfie willed himself to stay strong, but god damn it! Baby angels were too cute to say no to. He glanced down at Gabriel, who was staring at the dog longingly. Cas waved him over and the archangel reached out his own hand, petting the dog. The hound nuzzled its nose into the angel, flipping Gabe up into the air with its snout and catching the angel on its back. Gabe let out a laugh, scratching the dog behind the ears and smiling at his brother sitting with him.

"Yeah, he's a keeper," Gabe decided. Samandriel rolled his eyes and then nodded.

"Alright, he's a puppy so I guess we can train him to work with us and not demons," Alfie decided. "It all depends if the Winchesters agree though." The wee angels nodded, patting their new pet.

"We'll show them how good he is. When they see they'll just have to let us keep him!" Cas reasoned. Alfie nodded and scratched the dog's ear.

"What are you going to name him then, Castiel? You found him so you name him." Cas stared at the puppy for a moment and the hound stared at him patiently. Balthazar and Gabriel tried a few names but neither the dog nor Cas reacted to them.

"Custos," Castiel spoke up. The hound's ears perked up to the name.

"Gesundheit," Gabriel teased his brother. Cas ignored him, patting the puppy on the head gently.

"It mean guardian," Cas continued. His brothers rolled the name over their tongues for a moment and the hound's tale wagged happily as the name was said over and over again.

"It is a perfect name for a protector of angels, Castiel. Now we just need to train him to do so," Alfie decided, glancing at his watch. The hunters would be back soon hopefully. Maybe that means they could go try out training the puppy before they got back.

"Custos!" Samandriel called out to the hellhound. The puppy's ears perked up. "Alright, Pup. We're going to train you to be a good boy and if you do good then maybe your little angel friends will get to keep you." Custos barked happily and the little angels crawled off of him, standing in front of their pet hopefully.

"Now, let's starts with the baskets."

"You mean basics, Cassie," Balthazar and Gabriel corrected. Cas pouted at them and looked back to Custos. Samandriel glanced up into the sky, glaring up at his brothers that were probably watching this all with amusement. Hopefully Hael isn't recording it.

* * *

Three hours later Alfie was impressed. The small angels had succeeded in teaching the hound tricks and to growl when demons and other angels are around. Samandriel found it slightly rude every time he made a sudden movement when the hound couldn't see him that the dog would growl at him, but Cas would sputter a command in Enochian and the hound would calm down.

"Hey, Angels!" Dean shouted, walking into view. His clothes looked a bit scuffed up, but the hunter looked perfectly safe. Custos stood to attention, but didn't growl at the human, clearly sensing no threat. Cas scurried over to Dean, launching himself into Dean's arms.

"Dwean, can we keep him?! Please!" Cas babbled excitedly, pointing at empty space. Dean frowned.

"What?"

"Him!" Cas shouted pointing at the hellhound. Dean squinted at the empty space again and glared in Samandriel's direction.

"Is this why you're here? Did he fall on his head today?" Alfie held back a laugh and straitened his posture before turning back to the wee angels.

"I was simply watching my brothers for you since you were on a hunt. Someone has to protect them," Samandriel informed the hunter, eyes still on the angels. Dean opened his mouth to speak, but Alfie cut him off in addressing the wee angels. "Dean's not a supernatural being, boys. He won't be able to see our little friend. Gabriel, how good are your powers lately?" Alfie said, eyes going to Gabriel. The archangel shifted uneasily on his feet and glanced at his hands.

"Better. I might be able to give Dean the sight…maybe," Gabriel muttered. Alfie gently pushed the angel forward.

"Well, try it out then!"

"Try what out?" Dean questioned, but the only answer he got was Gabe's hand to his forehead and a bright light. When Gabriel pulled away Dean could only see different colored spots. When the spots finally disappeared Dean followed Cas' finger to what he was all excited about. What he saw made his blood run cold. A big black wolf with hellish red eyes sat next to Balthazar. It was small, but it was still 100% a hellhound. Dean lifted for his gun and the hound ran at him. Dean lifted the gun, but Cas shoved it out of his hands. A cry left Dean's mouth as the hellhound pushed both him and Cas to the ground. Dean closed his eyes, waiting for teeth to claw into him, but instead he was attacked by a big slobbery tongue. Giggling came from the little angel in Dean's arms and the hunter opened his eyes to see that the hound was sitting on top of his stomach with that big sloppy puppy grin. Cas was scratching the dogs ears and Dean could see the monster's tail wagging happily in the corner of his eye. "What the hell-"

"Cas found him. We think he was abandoned either because he's a runt or possibly because he's a mutt. Anyway, the boys have been training him all day," Samandriel informed the hunter, catching him up on the situation. Dean frowned at the Cas for a moment.

"_This_ is what you want to keep?" Cas nodded enthusiastically and the dog licked the angel's cheek lovingly. Dean's stomach turned. That picture just didn't look right in his book. A celestial being and a dog from hell? He doesn't remember and scriptures on that.

"So can we keep him?" Gabe asked, him and Balthazar walking over and scratching the dog's ears too now. Dean propped himself up on his elbows and stared at the hellhound.

"Guys you realize that this thing is a…"

"We trained him to warns against demons and he knows commands in Enochian," Balthazar explained. The other angel's nodded enthusiastically. Dean still wasn't impressed. He got dragged to hell because of one of these things. It was going to take a lot more to…

"Grrrrr…" the angels and Dean froze as the hellhound began to growl. He got up off of Dean and stood protectively in front of the angels and their hunter. The dog's eyes followed something in the shadows none of them could see. A deadly howl burst from the hellhound and he lunged into the shadows, topping whatever had been threatening them to the floor. "Believe them now, Dean Winchester?" Alfie asked waving a hand to where the hellhound had her pinned. Dean stared at the seen in front of him. The hellhound had his teeth wrapped around a demon's teeth, but no blood was drawn yet. It looked as if he was waiting for an order. The three baby angels muttered something in Enochian and sure enough, the hound let go. As soon as the hound was off of the demon Samandriel snapped his fingers and the fake projection he created burst into golden light and dust. The hound then strolled back over to the angels, fiery eyes checking for any wounds on its masters. The puppy stared expectantly at Dean and the hunter kneeled in front of him, staring into the huge dog's eyes.

"What's his name?" Cas and his brothers smiled at each other.

"Custos!"

"Bless you," Dean teased, earning a few glares from the angels. Dean held a hand out to Custos and patted the dog's head. "Well then, Custos, how do you feel about watching out for these three trouble makers for now on?" The hound howled happily, licking at Dean's face. Dean sputtered, smiling at the dog. "Welcome to the family then."

* * *

**Every little angel needs a puppy! Hope you all enjoyed today's chapter. school started back up again so posting everyday isn't going to happen that much until the next break. Still, i'll post them as much as I can. So what do you think of Custos? would you keep him?**


	10. Protecting Angels

**Protecting Angels**

'Andy' stood behind the counter in the deli and ice cream section. Andy wasn't his real name of course. What idiot under his line of work uses his really name in the first place? He lifted his head as the sound of giggling children tempted his eardrums. A smile curved over his face, watching as a little girl skipped down an aisle. Her golden curls bounced the entire time. This was why Andy loved his job so much. He got to see beautiful children all the time. He'd always make sure to give them a treat when they came his way. He had his favorites of course. There was Monika. She was a cute little redhead, dimples, green eyes, and a spray of freckles decorating her smooth arms. She went missing November 3rd last year and died two days after at 3:10pm. Her parents are still searching for her. Signs with her cute little face are plastered everywhere. Dillan was another favorite. The boy had a cute button nose, blue eyes and smoky brown hair. He went missing two years ago, dying at 8:27am. Andy chuckled at the lovely image of the two. Children are such delicate creations. Unlike teens and adults, their skin is flawless and their eyes are the brightest of colors. Letting beautiful children like Monika and Dillan grow up to become hideous zit covered creatures is a sin. That's where Andy's job comes in though. He keeps them beautiful forever. Like freshly polished stones some would say.

"Hi, Andy!" called three heavenly voices. Andy's eyes found their way to thee perfect angels. One of the angelic boys had scruffy brown hair and vibrant blue eyes that one only god could have created out of the purest of starlight. The second was a blond angel with smooth rosy cheeks and the very last practically radiated energy. Yes, they were masterpieces waiting to be frozen in time like their predecessors. He had met them a month ago. In that small moment they met he began the process. He gave them free ice cream and made them laugh. He was soon on first name basis with them. Today was the day though. It was the day he added to his collection.

"Don't rob the guy of all his ice cream," the children's older brother Dean said as Sam and the creepy uncle began looking at the meat section. Andy forced a smile.

"It's no trouble, Mr. Winchester," Andy reassured him. The man didn't pay any mind to him, which Andy was pleased for. That just meant he could hurry up and get to business. Andy turned his gaze to the boys standing by his feet and smiled widely at them. "How are you boys?" he asked sweetly. Balthy and the smallest Castiel told him about their trip to the park the other day and the puppy they found. Apparently their uncle and Sam weren't so keen on keeping it until the boys showed them all the neat tricks they taught the puppy. Gabriel grew bored with the conversation about Bobby's reaction to the puppy and went over to Sam, who lifted the angel onto his large shoulders so the angel could have a good view of the deli selection. Andy held back a curse. Oh, well. Two was better than none at all. He could complete his collection later anyway.

"Where's the ice creams?" Castiel asked suddenly. Andy glanced down at the empty buckets, hiding his smile. Oh, it was all just too easy.

"OH! Silly me, I forgot it in the ice truck. Would you two strong boys come help me carry those heavy buckets in here? I'll throw in an extra scoop!" Andy tempted them. The boy's looked at each other excitedly scurrying towards the back door. Andy followed the boys, making sure the others had not noticed their absence just yet and followed them out towards the ice truck.

* * *

"I don't see any ice cream," Balthazar said in puzzlement when he and his brother climbed into the back of the truck.

"Maybe its behinds these sheets?" Cas, decided, pointing at two objects covered with white sheets and grabbing at the cloth. Balthazar grabbed the sheet too and together they pulled the sheet away. Their eyes widened at the sight In front of them. A girl no older than Castiel stood with a smile on her face. Balthazar touched her hand and pulled back, brows furrowed.

"She's stone!" Balthazar shouted. Castiel stumbled away from the girl, clutching at his brother.

"Andy, whys she stone?" Andy didn't answer. The man simply closed the doors behind him and approached the boys with a mad grin on his lips. "Andy?" Castiel tried again, watching every movement of the man in front of them.

"Beautiful isn't she? Her body is covered by a clear cement I polish to look like a perfect pearl," he told them. "Would you like to stay little forever too?" He didn't give them a chance to answer. Without a second to lose, he lunged at the angels, pinning them so they couldn't get away.

"Dwean!" Castiel screamed. "Dwean!" Andy slapped the boy, careful so not to leave a mark that would ruin his perfect masterpiece. "Dwean!" Castiel called, biting Andy and shrinking away from him. Balthazar stepped protectively in front of his brother once Andy's had dropped them from the bite and snarled.

"Stay. Away. From. Him," spat the middle angel. Andy smirked, hand darting out at the speed of lightning with a needle filled with a sleeping drug.

Smack!

The needle clattered to the ground and Andy stared wide eyed at the scene in front of him. Standing in front of the brothers was Gabriel. The only difference was that now golden wings stuck out from his back. Andy couldn't hold back the excited giggle building up inside him. Oh, this was going to be perfect for his newest collections!

"Leave them alone," Gabriel hissed. Andy didn't listen. He only continued cackling before lunging towards the needle again. Gabriel swooped towards the needle, beating his huge wings against Andy's frail body. They looked soft, but in reality the edges of the feathers were as sharp as razor blades. Andy cried out as he felt the feathers slice through his clothes and into his skin. Without thinking he swiped at the angel and sent him crashing into the floor. Cas and Balthazar scurried to their brother's side, trying to help him up and drag him towards the door, but Andy grabbed Balthazar's wrist. The angel screamed and kicked as Andy held him. Cas jumped away from Gabe and sunk his tiny teeth into Andy's leg. A cry left the mad man's lips and he shook his leg in attempt to free himself of the boy's grip.

"Get him Cassie!" Balthazar shouted, swinging around in Andy's grip in attempt to reach his attackers face. Finally, Andy shook the angel off and grabbed him by the throat, squeezing just enough to cut off air and still not leave a bruise on the fair skin.

"D…Dwean," Cas, choked. Andy smiled adjusting his other hand so he could squeeze Balthazar's as well. Gabriel picked his shaking body off the ground and attacked Andy again with his almost full grown wings. Andy's grip loosened slightly on the baby angels only enough to allow them to scream.

Dean, Sam, and Bobby burst through the truck doors, gun's raised at Andy after hearing the screams. Andy turned, glaring at them hatefully. Sam's eyes scanned the statues sitting in the truck and his face turned green. Andy gritted his teeth. Who could hate such art? This was beauty in its finest and he-

"AH!" Gabe stabbed him once again with his wings and this time Andy did let go of the angels. Cas and Balthazar rolled onto the ground, gasping for breath and shaking while they watched their older brother protect them.

Grrrrr! Everyone turned in time to see a puppy with glowing red eyes and black fur. The leash that had been keeping him tied down at home was snapped and dragging by his giant paws.

"Custos!" Castiel cried, a smile spreading across his face. The puppy looked him over growling at the faint bruises slowly appearing on his skin. Andy wasn't as careful as he believed. Andy frowned at the empty air everyone was staring at. For a moment he thought they were almost as crazy as he was, but that ended when he felt something slash across his chest. He fell backward as something heavy landed on top of him. Hot breath could be felt on his face, like something was breathing on him. Bobby took the distraction and bolted over, grabbing all three worn out angels and yanking them behind the two Winchesters with their guns ready. Custos glanced in their direction, waiting for an order to sink his fangs into this sicko's throat.

"Down," Dean, ordered in the enochian words Gabriel had taught everyone to use when ordering Custos. The dog gave him disappointed puppy eyes, but got off the man and pattered over to sit under Bobby's legs. Dean approached Andy, who was now struggling to get off the floor of the old truck.

"I'm sorry, dears, you won't be living forever," Andy whispered.

"You have no idea," Dean muttered, before slamming his gun against Andy's head and causing the madman's vision to go black. Dean turned around then towards the angels. Sam had already taken Gabriel from Bobby and was now cradling his bruised and bloody body. Dean stared at the angel's wings now glistening in thick red blood.

"It's not my blood. I'm just a bit bruised up," Gabe reassured the hunter. Dean let out a relieved sigh before taking Castiel from Bobby and checking the tiny angel over himself. The guy was more scared then hurt. Andy had been careful when handling the wee angels. The angels just didn't do the same back. "How's Balthy?" Sam questioned. Bobby gently rubbed the silver winged angel's back as Balthazar held onto Bobby's jacket with an iron grip.

"The idgit's fine," Bobby told the worried brothers, eyes turning to the stone children and Andy now laying in a bloody heap on the floor. Dean followed Bobby's gaze and grimaced. When Gabriel had bolted after hearing the screams they had thought Andy was a demon at first. He wasn't. Andy was a sick human being who stole children and turned them into fucking statues. Dean turned his gaze back to the quivering angels and a sick feeling washed over him. Demons weren't the only monsters out there they had to worry about. Humans were just as horrible sometimes.

"That'll teach them to mess with angels," Gabriel panted, smiling at his little brothers. Balthazar and Cas returned the smile. Custos whimpered slightly and Gabriel magiced up a dog treat for the puppy. "And kick-ass hellhound puppies," Gabriel added, making everyone in the room other than Andy laugh. Custos wagged his tail, barking happily and Castiel struggled out of Dean's arms and to his giant puppy, giving him a big hug.

"Now can we take him along when we leaves the house?" Cas asked, crawling up onto the dog's back and scratching Custos floppy ears. Bobby raised a brow.

"Course we are after that! You three find trouble everywhere. Balthazar grinned in Bobby's arms.

"There are four of us now," stated Balthazar, pointing at the dog. Custos barked happily again trotting out of the truck with Castiel on his back. Bobby and Sam followed with Balthazar and Gabriel in their arms. Dean followed them, taking one last glance in Andy's direction. Four little troublemakers. Well, serial killers and demons were going to have to try harder if they wanted to break up that team.

* * *

**Thanks ****DragonsRme**** for the idea. It kind of turned out a bit creepier and darker than I had intended. That's what I get for watching Dexter while I write though. I got the children turned into stone idea from some movie I watched a while ago where the killer turned the kids into dolls somehow. Anyway, thanks for reading, reviewing, and all that jazz. **


	11. Broken Angels

**Broken Angels**

Castiel scampered into the living room still dressed in his footy pajamas. He had woken up early from his nap with Dean. The hunter was still asleep, but the angel wanted to go play with his older brothers.

"Balthy, why is Gabby sleeping?" Cas questioned when he saw Gabriel snuggled up on the couch. Gabriel never takes naps. He always says that they're stupid. Balthazar looked up from the pair of pants he was now cutting holes in. He must be trying to get back at Bobby for hiding the beer again. Balthazar's eyes skimmed over Gabriel briefly before concentrating on his cutting again.

"Gabby's Grace was acting up again while you and Dean were sleeping," Balthazar explained. A sharp whimper escaped from Gabriel's lips as he tossed his head back and forth while sleeping. Sweat was slowly beginning to bead down his forehead and drip down his chin. Castiel's eyes widened and he crawled over to his older brother. "Cassie, keep away," Balthazar ordered, looking back up from his cutting. Cas ignored his brother and began shaking Gabriel, trying to wake his brother from whatever terror was frightening him. "Cassie," Balthazar warned, dropping the scissors and pants. Cas continued to shake Gabriel. "Cassie, stop!" It was too late. Gabriel shot bolt upright, grace blasting in all directions. Cas let out a scream as the light blasted him into a glass coffee table and a book shelf toppled over him. Books and papers flew around the room and Balthazar dived for cover as the storm of Gabe's grace blasted around him. Finally, the storm died and all that was left was Gabriel staring wide eyed around the room. Balthazar popped up from behind a chair, breathing heavily. Gabe's eyes swept the room, complete and utter panic littering his eyes.

"Castiel?!" Gabe called out for his brother, hopping off the couch and spinning around, trying to find his little brother. His eyes stopped when he saw the blood covered flakes of glass littering the floor around the now toppled over book case. "CAS!" Gabriel cried, rushing over to the book case and pushing up with all his might.

"Help!" Balthazar cried out, helping his brother to lift the case. It was too heavy. "Help!" Bobby and Sam were at their side right away, eyes blown wide.

"What happened?" Sam asked, taking one side of the book case and Bobby took the other.

"M…my grace. I couldn't control it and it…h…hit Cas…he…" tears began streaming down Gabriel's face. The hunters didn't say a word. They needed to help Cas first. As quickly and carefully as they could they lifted the case and pushed it away. Laying under a pile of glass and books was Castiel's shivering and bloody body.

"Dwean," the tiny angel whimpered painfully. Sam reached out a tentative hand, but the angel flinched away from his touch. "Dwean!" the baby angel screamed. Sam glanced up at Bobby and the hunter quickly dashed out of the room to get the sleeping Winchester. Castiel began to whimper again, clutching at his arm tightly and his bloodied black wings draping over him protectively.

"Cas, it's ok. Dean will be here soon," Sam tried to comfort, reminding himself not to reach out to the baby angel now cowering on the floor. "Balthazar, get me the first aid will you?" he asked the angel hovering by his side. Balthazar nodded, bolting under Bobby's legs as he came rushing in with Dean by his side.

"Cas?" Dean's voice called worriedly as he and Bobby entered the room. Dean's hair was de-shelved from sleeping. His eyes fell on the shivering angel and he instantly jumped into action, kneeling down next to the baby angel and gently stroking the glass covered wings. Cas looked up at Dean, tears streaking down his bleeding cheeks. Dean's fingers gently entwined around the baby angel's body and he lifted Cas out of the glass he was currently laying in. Cas let out a pained sob as Dean held him. The angel's wings had thick glass cutting into them and his arm was swelling and turning a nasty color. The angel curled himself up tightly into Dean's embrace, crying loudly. Dean rocked him back and forth, trying to calm the hurting and terrified angel. "How bad is the break?" Dean asked as Bobby kneeled down next to him and gently took the angel's arm. Bobby's eyes scanned the tiny arm and he shook his head.

"He needs to go to the hospital. The bone fractured by the looks of it," Bobby said, gently laying Cas' arm down on the angel's belly again.

"Hospital?! Bobby, he's an angel! We can't just take an angel to the-"

"Dean, we don't have the right equipment here to help him and without angel powers that arm isn't going to get any better," Bobby explained. Dean looked down at the angel curled up in his arms. Castiel was crying and shivering in his arms like any other injured child.

"Gots it!" Balthazar called, rushing into the room with a first aid in his hands. Dean laced his fingers through Castiel's hair as Bobby and Sam inspected the wings after taking the kit from Balthazar.

"Alright, Castiel, Bobby and I are just going to take the glass out of your wings. It's going to hurt, but we'll try to be quick and gentle," Sammy whispered to the angel. Cas nodded, sniffling with tiny fists clutching at the pajama shirt Dean was still wearing. Sam and Bobby gave Dean a look before beginning to pull at the glass shards with the tweezers. Cas began screaming and crying instantly as the shards were gently pulled from his flesh. As softly as he could, Dean began humming Hey Jude. It seemed to work a little, but it didn't take away the pain. Bobby handed each shard to Balthazar, who was holding up a small trash bin. Gabriel stood by Dean's side repeatedly apologizing to his little brother as he continued to cry and held Cas' hand.

* * *

Dean sat in the waiting room of the hospital, Castiel sniffling in his shirt. He had cried himself to sleep back at Bobby's and Dean had taken that chance to wrap the angel up and get him to the hospital. Several mothers were glaring at Dean. They were probably wondering why the three year old looking angel was covered head to toe in bandages and bruises. It definitely didn't make Dean look like the good guy.

"They call him up yet?" Sam asked, walking in with Gabriel and Balthazar's hands in his. He had taken them to the gift shop just to pass time since they were starting to get nervous and antsy with all the looks they were getting. Dean shook his head, handing a clipboard with Cas' medical information on it to Sam. Everything on it was mostly true. They had learned much more about the angels' health since they became babies. Balthazar's allergic to romantic movies (well, that was already obvious), they suffer from Migraines due to thousands of years of life crammed into their juvenile brains, and angel puberty is hell.

"Adopted, birth parents unknown, three and a half…Dean, he's more four than three," Sammy corrected when he began to read. Dean gave Sam a look and the young Winchester went back to skimming the paper. "Other than that it looks good, Dean." Sam slumped down in to one of the chairs next to Dean, pulling Gabe and Balthazar onto his lap in the process. Once settled Sam handed Gabriel a jolly rancher.

"What happened to no snacking before supper?" Dean said in a mocking tone. Sam was the nervous control freak daddy of the family. Sweets before dinner were a big no.

"The sugar seems to calm him down. If it calms down him then it calms down his grace," Sam explained. Dean nodded, eyes finally meeting Gabriel's. The angel hasn't said anything since they got to the hospital.

"Don't worry, Gabe. We just need to practice controlling your Grace more often like Michael said to," Dean reassured the angel. Gabriel nodded, still looking like he was going to be sick. Dean couldn't blame him. Dean had felt the same way whenever Sammy got hurt or threatened because of him and that had happened a lot.

"Castiel Winchester?" a nurse called, eyes drifting over to the hunters and baby angels. Dean stood, being careful not to disturb Castiel too much and Sam followed him. The nurse smiled at them, tilting her head to the side much like Castiel did and she led the five of them into the doctor's office. A bald man with thick glasses smiled as Dean came in with the resting angel and introduced himself as Doctor Horton.

"Why don't you wake him up so we can get started?" the doctor said, getting everything ready for the X-ray. Dean nodded, nuzzling Cas' face gently with his own. Sam let out a snort as he attempted not to burst out laughing, causing the other two angels to giggle too. Dean ignored them, continuing his attempt to wake the injured angel curled up in his arms. The little angel let out a soft moan, opening his blue eyes slightly.

"Hey, Buddy. Dr. Horton here has to take an X-ray of your arm so they can fix it up for you," Dean told the angel. Castiel nodded, but he looked too tired to really understand. Still, Dean set the angel gently on the doctor's table. Dr. Horton smiled at Castiel.

"Get him dressed into one of those hospital robes sitting on the counter for him," the Dr. said, going back to fiddling with the X-ray. Dean paled slightly, remembering that Castiel had very real wings underneath the puffy coat and trench coat/blanket. Dean turned his back to the doctor, grabbing the small hospital robe. The best he could do was block the doctor's vision with his own body. Sammy ang the other two angel brothers seemed to guess Dean's plan and soon Castiel was completely surrounded and hidden from sight. As gently and quickly as he could, Dean undressed the angel. Every so often Cas would whimper from the pain, but he stayed quiet otherwise. Once Cas' layers of clothes were gone Dean wrapped the robe over the angel. Instinctively, Cas' wings attempted to poke out from the tied back, but Gabe gingerly pushed them back underneath the fabric. "Ready?" Dr. Horton asked, smiling at the group. Dean swallowed nervously, lifting Castiel into his arms and carrying Cas to the X-ray. Horton offered to take Cas, but Dean ignored his outstretched hands and lay Castiel down himself. Cas yelped when his body put wait on his injured wings and Dr. Horton eyed the angel slightly. "Perhaps we should do a full body scan just in case? Does something else hurt, Castiel?" Horton questioned the angel. Cas shook his head quickly and nodded at his arm.

"Just hurts," Cas whimpered, readjusting his body so he isn't laying on top of his wings. Dr. Horton doesn't seem convinced.

"I think I'll do one anyway," he decided, plunking at a few buttons on the X-ray and began the scan. Shit. Dean's eyes scanned Castiel briefly. How were they going to hide those wings from a fucking x-ray?! He partially closed his eyes, praying that by some miracle the machine would bust. All that happened was a quick touch of Gabriel's fingertips to Cas' wings and a small warm glow of light that didn't seem to catch the doctor's attention. Gabriel gave Dean a wink before stepping back from his baby bro. The X-ray snapped a few pictures and a photo of Cas' bones appeared on the screen of a computer. Dr. Horton glanced over the picture briefly, pointing at the fractured areas of Cas' arm and smiled. "Looks like your arm is all that is injured, Mr. Castiel, and I believe I can have that in a cast in no time at all."

* * *

Dean lifted the robe over Castiel's head, careful not to catch it on the angel's new cast. Dr. Horton had been true to his word about getting Cas fixed up quickly. Dean secretly wished that it had taken a little longer just so they wouldn't have to go back home and help Bobby pick up what was left of the living room. Now they just had to get out of here before they risk exposing Cas' wings.

"Dwean, it itches!" Cas whined, scratching at the cast. Dean smiled at the angel, glad that Cas was feeling somewhat better now. The angel was back to gabbing away and acting cuter than what should be possible.

"I'll pick up a few things for you before we get home," Dean told the angel, pushing Cas' clothes on and the puffy coat to hide his slowly materializing wings. Whatever spell Gabe put on them didn't last for long.

"Done!" Balthazar and Gabriel called after finishing their doodles on Castiel's cast. Cas glanced down at his cast, smiling at the crazy doodles now covering it. There was a drawing of Custos, candies, and what looked like Super Mario Brothers. A nurse walked in with Dr. Horton then and handed Dean the copy of Cas' arm X-ray, giving him the usual instructions for bone care and discussing Castiel's next appointment, but he wasn't really paying attention. He was watching the three little angels in the corner of his eye.

"Cassie, I'm so sorry," Gabe said for the billionth time already. Cas smiled sadly at his big brother.

"It okays, Gabby. It don't hurts no mores. Sees?" Cas said, lifting up his cast covered arm. Gabe still didn't look pleased. Cas rolled his eyes at his brother and pulled him into a big hug. "It was an acc-i-dents," Cas sounded out slowly. "And Dwean said I can haves ice creams for dinner!" A smile spread across Gabe's face at that and glanced at the broken arm.

"Sammy, if I accidently break my arm too can I eat ice cream for dinner?" Gabe joked. Sam frowned, sending a glare in Dean's direction.

"Uh, no. Neither of you get dessert before dinner," Sam stated.

"Oh come on, Sammy, you're no fun," Dean teased. Sam raised a brow at his older brother.

"Alright then, but when they are bouncing off the walls from all that sugar you can be the one that cleans up the mess." Dean froze, glancing at the baby angels now giving him sinister little smirks. His eyes skimmed over Cas' arm and the wings hidden under his shirt. The odds of that keeping the angels from going berserk from sugar was absolutely zilch.

"Point taken," Dean decided, taking the papers from Dr. Horton and scooping the angels back up into his arms. "Although, they could use the extra energy to help clean up Bobby's living room-"

"So does that mean we can have icy cream?" Balthazar asked. Dean glanced down at the angels, heart clenching as the three batted their big eyes at him. He swallowed.

"Sure, why not?!"

"DEAN!" Sam whined.

* * *

**Thanks ****MorbyGal**** for the request. Hope you all enjoyed todays chapter!**


	12. Birthday Pie

**Birthday Pie **

It was six in the morning. Bobby was snoozing on the couch and the Winchester brothers were fast asleep in their rooms. The angels were the only ones up and about that special morning. They were all in the kitchen, pans and bowls littering the counter. Cas had some flower in his hair and face and his brothers were covered in raspberry mush. Castiel giggled, throwing another berry at Gabriel. The archangel glared at the berry now squished on his cheek and flicked it at Cas again.

"We are never going to get done at this pace," Gabriel huffed, trying to lift one of the big bowls up to pour the pie filling into the pan.

"You could have just used your powers," Balthazar huffed, pushing on a rolling pin to flatten out the crust that would go over the top of the pie. Cas was sitting next to him in a pile of flour, throwing a handful of the white powder onto the roller whenever the doe would get stuck on it. However, it looked like they were just going to have a crumble for the top since the crust was so dry from the pounds of flour now littering it. Gabriel opened his mouth to answer back, but Cas beat him to it.

"YUCK! No ways! Gabby's powers are barely strong enough to make a sucker taste like cough syrup!" Balthazar let out a snicker as Gabriel made a sucker magically appear into Castiel's mouth and the tiny angel gagged on the foul taste. Gabriel pushed the bowl upward again, dumping the various berries onto the crust after being satisfied with his payback. Once it was all inside Balthazar and Castiel picked up the crumbling crust for the top and plopped it into the pan. The angel's glared at it for a moment. They were all thinking the same thing. They all turned their heads towards the clock and scowled. They would have to hope that Dean decided to not like pie so they could eat it all instead. Lifting up the pan carefully, Gabriel fluttered over to the oven and popped it inside. Balthazar set the timer and turned around in time to be smacked in the face with flour. Castiel let out a cuddly giggle and lifted another handful of flour. Balthazar dived for it, wings inches from being splattered by the powdery mess. Castiel let out a pout, re-arming himself with a handful of flour. Balthazar grabbed one of the lighter frying pans from the counter and held it like a shield as he dodged Castiel's never ending throws. He scooped up a handful of flour himself when Cas tried to reload and tossed the powder into the air. Luckily for Cas Balthazar has bad aim. The powder missed Cas by a long shot and smacked Gabriel right in the nose. The archangel flew backwards from the impact and collapsed into the sink filled with dish soap and water. Gabriel's head pooped out from the water, the flower on his face now slimy goop. Soapy suds clung to his blond hair and lashes, but the fluffy bubbles did nothing to hide Gabriel's intense glare. Without a second of hesitation Gabe jumped out of the water and swatted a sobbing wet wing at the pile of flour on the counter. Balthazar and Castiel squeeled as they were soon covered in a spray of white. The two sat in the powder, watching as Gabriel lifted a mushy ball of wet flour. When the ball left Gabe's fingers both angels dived out of the way.

"What the hell-"

Splat!

The angels froze as Dean's voice was cut off by the ball of wet flour now covering the hunter's face. Dean ran a hand down his face, brushing the goo out of his eyes and hair. He narrowed his eyes at the group, taking in the demolished kitchen.

"What the hell do you three think you are doing?" Dean questioned. The angels twiddled their thumbs, trying to think of a lie.

Ding!

Saved by the bell. Cas, Balthazar, and Gabriel bolted from their spot on the counter and to the oven. Gabriel pulled the door open, letting the mouthwatering smell of fresh pie drift through the room. Castiel tossed his brothers some oven mitts and the two oldest angel brothers lifted the pie out and set it down on the flour coded counter.

"Happy Birthday Dwean!" the shouted. Dean's eyes widened at the gorgeous pie the angels had worked so hard on creating, completely ignoring that all three angels purposely said his name wrong. Dean breathed in the lovely smell and wrapped the angels into a tight embrace, nuzzling his face in their flour covered hair.

"Thanks, Angels," Dean murmured softly.

"Dean?" Dean and the angel's turned around as Sam stumbled into the kitchen, blurry eyed and tired. He skimmed over the demolished kitchen and then glared at his brother. "You do realize you are going to be cleaning this this time?" Sammy glowered. Dean's eyes swept over the room and then fell onto the pie again.

"After birthday pie, Sammy," Dean announced, jumping onto his feet and setting the angels back onto their feet before searching for a pastry knife. "Well, if I don't get a pie coma first," Dean teased, cutting a piece for him and his angels.

* * *

**Thank you _Dean pie_ for the request.**


	13. Molting

**Molting **

Dean rolled over in his bed to come nose to nose with a messy haired Balthazar. The silver winged angel was curled up next to Dean, looking sickly. A frown crossed Dean's face and his eyes scanned the angel's body for clues. Maybe Balthy had finally caught Cas' flu or something? Yeah, nothing is ever that simple. There was no clue to what could be ailing the angel except for the dull ruffled wings spreading across the bed. Usually the angel's feathers were always glistening and held close to his body while he slept, but not this time. It looked like Balthy was trying his best not to let them touch anything. Dean's fingers stroked a feather and Balthazar let out a gasp, pulling away. Dean sat up fully, eyes wide.

"Balthazar, what's wrong?" he questioned.

"He's molting."

"Jesus Christ! Wear a fucking bell!" Dean shouted when Gabe appeared out of nowhere.

"No, it's me, Gabriel. I'm the angel praised about in the bible, but that's an easy mistake to make and why would I wear a bell when I can piss you off?" Gabriel said with a smirk. Dean rolled his eyes at the angel.

"Watch it, Angel, you may have your powers mostly under control now, but I can still toss your ass in holy fire," Dean threatened.

"Gotta catch me first," Gabriel chuckled before disappearing and reappearing on the fan on the ceiling. Dean was slightly tempted to turn it on and watch the angel spin.

"Whatever," Dean sighed, deciding that he'd be the one in time out if he flipped the switch to the fan. "Molting?" Gabe nodded.

"Yeah, angels are part bird after all!" Cassie went through his last week," Gabe added. Dean frowned.

"Cas didn't complain about his wings or look like he's been hit by a truck," Dean said, trying to recall if Cas had been acting strange or not. Heck, he didn't even notice missing or falling out feathers.

"Cas has soft baby feathers that just molt into more soft feathers since he's still a baby. Plus, they grow back so fast you barely notice. Balthazar's are turning into thick flight feathers with razor tips almost like mine," Gabe clarified. Dean nodded, understanding what the issue was now.

"How bad is it?"

"Cramps, feather loss…he'll live, but he's not going to be doing much of anything for a day or two till the bad feathers all fall out and grow back," Gabe explained. Dean nodded, glancing at the door to his bedroom and listening to a loud clatter from downstairs.

"Speaking of flying…aren't you supposed to be watching Castiel while Sam and Bobby are away?" Dean questioned. Gabe paled slightly.

"Uh, see ya later!" Gabe called disappearing from the room. Dean listened as Gabe's voice reappeared downstairs in the kitchen as he yelled at his little brother. Dean chuckled lightly and turned his gaze back to Balthazar. The angel had not moved a muscle. A sigh left Dean's mouth and he gently picked Balthy up into his arms and carried the angel to the bathroom connected to his room. Once inside Dean set Balthazar down onto the sink counter and looking through the cabinets for something that may help. Sam had gone on a med run a few nights after Cas had broken his arm so now they were completely stocked up with every type of medication possible for kids and hopefully birds.

"It just happens on its own, Dean, you can't just lather me up with cream!" Balthazar grumbled fingers scratching at his left wing and sending a spray of dried out and damaged feathers in all directions. Dean snatched the angel's hand.

"Yeah, and scratching at them won't do any good either. I'm just trying to find the shampoo for your wings. Any idea where Sammy put them?" Balthazar frowned.

"Why do you needs that?" Balthazar questioned.

"I'm going to give your wings a bath to help sooth them a little. Maybe it'll take your mind off the itching and cramping," Dean explained.

"Third shelf," Balthazar instructed. "Behind Cassie's pain meds for his arm." Dean pushed the pain medication to the side and grabbed the hiding feather shampoo for doves. Well, in this case it was for angels. Dean turned the water on in the tub, checking to see if it was warm enough before turning to Balthazar. Now he had to try and remove those damn clothes without hurting the angel. Gently, Dean began to lift the angel's shirt up, pushing the wings through the holes cut into the shirt. Balthazar tried to pull away when the shirt tugged on his feathers, but it didn't stop Dean from getting the shirt off.

"Now I'm cold," Balthazar grumbled, shivering since his wings did nothing to help warm him now. Dean ignored the angel's complaining and plopped Balthy into the warm water of the tub. Balthazar's body went rigid when the water touched his itchy wings, but then slowly began to ease into the soothing water. Dean smirked as a small purr left Balthazar's lips and squeezed the shampoo into his hand. Balthazar leaned into Dean's touch as the hunter gently rubbed the shampoo into the feathers. Some grey tuffs of fuzz fell into the water and Balthazar played with the tiny feathers as they spun in the water.

"Dwean, can I comes in?" Cas' voice called from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, Cas, doors open," Dean called, putting some more shampoo into his palm. Cas pushed open the door, and waddled inside the bathroom, thumb in his mouth and trench coat dragging on the floor behind him. One arm was hanging in a sling from a previous adventure the angel had encountered. "Hey, Buddy, what's up?" Dean asked as the little angel pushed a stool over to the sink counter and began climbing towards the cabinet.

"I hits my arm when I fells," Cas explained, reaching for his pain medication. Dean remembered the crashing sound from before and shook his head.

"Where's Gabe?" Dean asked.

"Cleaning the kitchen," Cas stated bluntly as he popped one of the tiny pills into his mouth and then put his thumb back into place. Dean decided not to ask what exactly was getting cleaned up and went back to trying to help Balthazar with his molting issue. Cas scampered over to Dean's side, staring down into the water that held most of Balthazar's old feathers.

"Ouchy," Cas muttered as his eyes fell on the raw bald spots on Balthazar's wings. Balthazar pulled his wings in slightly.

"Want to get flight feathers now, Little Bro?" Balthazar grumbled, directing his gaze towards Cas. Cas leaned against the rim of the tub, bobbing his head up and down quickly. Dean reached out a free hand, just in case the force of Cas' head bobbing sent the angel fling into the tub head first.

"Yeps! I wants to be just likes yous and Gabby!" Cas shouted. Balthazar stared at his little brother for a moment with wide eyes. A smile slowly spread across his face and he swept a hand across the water, splashing Castiel.

"Course you do! Who doesn't want to be like me?" Balthazar shouted triumphantly. Dean chose that time to dunk the angel under water to get all the soap off. Balthazar sputtered, glaring at Dean with big eyes and the hunter just laughed with Cas. "You two are so funny," Balthazar said sarcastically, lifting up his arms. Dean picked the angel up out of the tub and rapped him in a towel before getting him dressed in his clothes again. Dean brushed his fingers through the few feathers that were still there and smiled when he noticed that he could see some new ones already poking up out from under the angel's skin.

"Feeling better?" Dean questioned, opening the door for both angels. Balthazar flapped his wings gently, a smile spreading across his face.

"Yep!" Balthazar exclaimed, flapping a little harder and lifting up off the ground slightly.

"Good then the two of you can help Gabe clean up whatever mess is down there while I finish my nap," Dean instructed them. Both angels frowned and Balthazar did a fake faint, falling flat on his stomach.

"Ah! My wings!" he faked. Dean rolled his eyes, lifting up the angel in his arms and then looking over to Cas. The smaller angel was giving him big puppy dog eyes. Damn it. Dean reached down, pulling Cas up into his arms as well.

"Gabe and Custos can handle whatever mess was down there, right?" Dean asked, as he opened the door to the angels' bedroom. Cas turned his head slightly, looking towards the kitchen.

"Umm…how much water can a hellhound puppy drink?" Cas asked suddenly. Dean froze in the doorway and glared down at Cas.

"Why?"

"Uh, say a certain angel broke the kitchen sink when he fell and the pipes burst," Cas mumbled. Dean's eyes bulged out of his head and he turned around, heading for the kitchen.

"Then again, you two are healthy enough to scoop out water with a bucket," Dean decided.

* * *

**Balthazar is molting and the kitchen is flooding. How much better can it get?**


	14. The Hunt

**The Hunt**

Sam, Bobby, and Dean stood in the library in front of a pile of books and papers. A new case has arisen and this time it appeared there were going to be a need for all three hunters on this one. They know where the demons are and have everything they need to take them down, but there's just one itty bitty problem. The angels. There was no way in hell they were going to let the angels come along, but they couldn't leave them alone either. Even if Custos was here to protect them. They tried to call for help from the angels above, but apparently they were too busy watching The Life of Dean to give a crap.

"Someone needs to stay with them," Sam stated, eyes drifting over the two hunters standing around the table. Dean let out a long sigh.

"I'll st-"

"To hell you are!" Bobby burst, glaring at the older Winchester. "I get it. They're your angels and you want to be the one who takes care of them, but here's a news flash, Angel Daddy, you're the best hunter in this room!" Dean stared at Bobby with wide eyes, blinking in surprise. Angel Daddy? Hell, where did that nick name come from. "I'll stay with the idjits. I'm getting slower anyway," Bobby decided. Dean opened his mouth to comment, but Sam beat him.

"He's right, Dean. Our chances would be better if you were there. Custos will be here to protect the angels too. He's done it before." Dean knew he could trust Bobby and Custos to watch the angels, but that's not the point. The point was that he had made a promise a while back. Technically he made the promise more than once, but that just made it seem worse to break it.

"Dwean?" Dean turned around to see Castiel stumbling down the stairs with Custos at his side. The baby angel's hair was tousled and his tiny fist was rubbing drearily at his eyes. Dean's current frown turned into a smile at the sight of the sleepy angel and Dean walked over to the little guy, sending a glare over his shoulder at the other two hunters.

'Hey, Cas, shouldn't you be sleeping?" Dean questioned, lifting Cas into his arms and patting Custos on the top of the head. Castiel snuggled his face into Dean's neck as the hunter rocked him and frowned up at the hunter.

"I had the nightmare again," Cas stated sleepily. Dean's smile fell slightly and Cas buried his face into Dean's shirt. "Can I sleep with you tonight?" Castiel asked. Dean froze, eyes skimming over to his brother's and Bobby's. Shit. Now what should he do?

"Yeah," Dean whispered softly, ignoring the current glares his back was now receiving. "Just go crawl up into my bed and I'll meet you up there." Cas nodded, jumping out of Dean's arms and prancing over to the stairs and jumped up on them one by one. Dean let out a sigh, turning his gaze to Custos and scratching the dog's ears. "You watch over him, alright?" Dean ordered. The puppy yapped in agreement before bounding up the stairs after Cas. Dean sighed again, shoulders slumping. "I promised to watch over them. I'm not going to break that for some case," Dean decided, rushing up the stairs after Cas before Sam or Bobby could question or argue.

* * *

Cas tossed and turned on his pillow, sweat flying down his face as the screams in his dream became louder and louder. It was almost like it was real. He could even hear Custos howling angrily as the demon's clawed their way into the house.

"NO!" Cas screamed flying up out of bed. "Dwean-"the angel quieted, realizing that he was alone in Dean's bed. It was dark and horrible quiet. Tears swam down his eyes as he looked for any sign of Dean. Dean's side of the bed was cold and his boots were gone. Cas pushed himself off the bed and slowly opened the door. "Dwean?" Cas cried. A crashing sound came from downstairs. Cas froze. "Dwean?" The noise continued and Castiel slowly inched down the steps, heart racing in his chest. When he came to the last step, Cas peaked out into the sitting room, stomach turning instantly. Custos lay in a heap on the floor, slash marks opening him up and a demon standing over him with a bloody fist. I tiny gasp left Castiel's lips and that was all the creature needed. It whirled around, eyes black as night and lunged at the baby angel. Castiel screamed, trying to run back up the stairs, but he was slow compared to the demon.

Thwack!

The demon flew back as a glistening golden wing sliced against its face. Castiel froze as Gabriel appeared in front of his little brother and Balthazar zipped into view as well. The demon smirked, clicking its fingers to reveal another demon. This one was holding Bobby's neck, ready to snap it in two. All three angels stood still, knowing that Bobby could be killed in an instant. The demons each smirked and the one that now had a long bloody mark running across his hazel eyes stepped in front of the angels.

"Nighty night, Angels," the demon cackled, lifting a hand clutching an angel blade above Gabriel's chest.

"NO!" Bobby shouted, spinning around in the demons hold and kicking it in the gut, once Bobby was free, Gabriel moved. His tiny fists picked Castiel up and grabbed Balthazar's hand. "Run for it, idjit" Bobby shouted, standing in the way of the demons so the angels could get through the door without worry of being attacked. Cas tried to pull himself away from Gabriel and drag Bobby along with him, but his brother only clutched him tighter. Bobby turned his head slightly to glare at the angels standing in the doorway. "RUN!" Bobby shouted at the angels. Gabriel turned away dragging his brothers through the door. Castiel screamed, reaching for Bobby, but the door slammed shut and soon they were running through the forest all alone. Gabriel held Cas closer to himself, tears staining his own cheeks, but he had to keep his brothers safe.

"Gabriel, what do we do?" Balthazar questioned as they weaved past trees and jumped over large rocks. Gabriel bit at his lips.

"I don't know the angel said with a shaking voice." Castiel looked up from his brother's shoulder, still crying.

"Dean. We need to find Dean and Sam," Cas sniffled. Gabriel shook his head.

"Cassie, they're gone. They left. We're on our own now," Gabriel told the baby angel. Castiel pulled away from his brother, falling into a puddle just below Gabriel's feet. "Cas!" Gabe and Balthazar screamed, reaching for their brother, but Cas pulled away, shivering.

"NO! Dwean promised! He said he'd protect us. He wouldn't leave us." Castiel cried, he was practically gasping now, unable to catch his breath as the tears choked him. Gabe's face fell farther and he enveloped his smallest brother into a tight hug.

"I know, Cassie, I'm sorry, but…" Gabe trailed off and each angel looked around their surroundings. Why was it so damn quiet? Cas clutched tighter to his brother and Gabriel lifted him up, backing up behind a tree and dragging Balthazar with him by the arm. A demon stepped out from the darkness just then, blood covering its face and teeth. In its clutches was Bobby's torn up cap. Balthazar let out a soft sob at the sight and Gbariel covered his brother's mouth with a free hand. The demon's head popped up and it began to scan the area. Castiel's heart pounded in his chest as he watched the demon come closer. He'd be on them in moments. "Balthazar, take Cassie," Gabriel whispered finally, shoving Cas into Balthazar's arms. The angel's stared at their brother in confusion.

"Gabby, what are you doing?" Balthazar questioned. Gabe lowered his head slightly.

"Bobby's down, Custos is…well, out of commission, and the Winchester brothers are MIA. Someone has to make sure you two are safe."

"No, Gabby, please," Cassie sobbed, reaching for his brother. Gabe pushed Castiel's hands away, tears running down his face.

"It'll be alright, Brother," Gabe sniffled, stepping away from his brothers. "You're going to be alright. Find Dean and Sam. Get out of here," Gabe told the angels. Balthazar and Castiel tried to object, but Gabriel enveloped them in one last hug. "Stay safe," Gabe whispered before vanishing from the spot and appearing a ways away. The demon turned to stare at the archangel and smirked.

"Better run little angel," it hissed. Gabriel laughed, popping a sucker into his mouth.

"Running is what I do best," the angel teased, running in the opposite direction of his brothers. Castiel and Balthazar stood there for the longest time until a scream erupted from a ways away. Castiel could feel Balthazar's heart pounding and before he knew it Balthazar was pushing him onto the ground. Cas frowned in confusion. What was Balthy doing?

"I'm going to help Gabriel, Cas. You stay here. I promise that I'll come back with Gabriel," Balthazar said with a shaking voice. Castiel shook his head frantically, clutching his brother tightly.

"No, take me with you, Balthy. I don't want to be by myself," the angel sobbed. Balthazar shook his head, pressing a soft kiss to Castiel's forhead.

"I'm sorry, Cas, but it's too dangerous," Balthazar whispered, Castiel clutched tighter to Balthazar when the angel tried to pull away and sobbed painfully.

"I don't care! I don't want to be alone!"

"You will be if you don't let me go and help Gabriel!" Balthazar shouted. Castiel stared up into his brother's blazing eyes and stepped back, looking more hurt than anything. Balthazar gave him a sympathetic look before lifting Castiel in his arms and holding him tightly, pressing a kiss once again to his brother's temple. "I'm sorry, Cassie, but this has to happen." He let go of Castiel, pushing his brother behind a tree. "I'll be back," were the last words Cas heard his brother say before Balthazar disappeared into the thick forest. Cas sat on the cold ground behind the tree alone. He waited and waited, wishing for any sound, but it was just dead silent. Castiel's dream came back to him in that moment. The dark, the cold, the fear. It was all here right now. It was no longer a dream. It was reality.

"Cas?!" Castiel lifted his head at the familiar call. Dean? Was Dean really here? The angel jumped out of his hiding spot, eyes glistening with heavy tears as he tried to find the hunter. That's when he saw him. The demon. It smiled at him, holding a recording device playing Dean's voice over and over again. The angel's heart sank and the demon grabbed him by the throat, squeezing the air out of the angel's lungs. Cas sputtered, trying to get in a breath, but there was no chance. He was way weaker than the demon.

"Goodnight angel," the demon whispered before Cas' vision completely darkened and the angel collapsed into a heap on the floor.

* * *

Dean jumped as Castiel scream broke the window and sent a glass of water on the nightstand bursting into a shatter of clear shards. The angel was leaning against the headboard, hyperventilating and wailing.

"Shit, Cas! What's wrong-" Castiel pulled away from Dean, crying hard and screaming. Dean pulled his hands away, watching as the angel freaked out. Plump tears rolled down Castiel's cheeks and his wings were shaking so hard that Dean thought that the angel was having a panic attack. Correction, Cas _was_ having a panic attack. Ignoring Castiel's shrugging away, Dean reached for the angel and held him so close he could feel Cas' little heart beating like the energizer bunny's drum. Dean felt his own heart elevate and jumped off his bed, taking the screaming angel downstairs.

"Sam, Bobby!" Dean called, racing into the sitting room where the hunters had now moved to watch Game of Thrones. The hunters were already on their feet, but not because they heard Dean calling. The TV, windows…everything glass had shattered from Castiel's screams. Sam and Bobby stared at the whaling angel with confusion.

"What the hell did you do, Boy? Roll on top of his wing in your sleep?" Bobby sputtered. Dean shook his head.

"I…I think it was a nightmare," Dean explained, rocking Castiel back and forth in his arms.

"About what?!" Sam yelped, momentarily covering his ears as Castiel's crying grew louder. Dean shook his head, turning on his heels and going to the kitchen. Sam and Bobby followed him into the kitchen and watched as the hunter poured some warm milk into a Sippy-cup and positioned Castiel so the angel was being held like a baby.

"Hey, Cas, hush now. It's alright. I'm here. I'm right here," Dean cooed. Castiel clutched onto Dean's pajama shirt and sobbing into the fabric. Dean rocked the angel gently leaning down and pressing a soft his to Castiel's temple. Cas' fists tightened and the crying began to turn into harsh gasps as the angel tried to take in a breath. Dean set the milk back down on the counter, sitting down on the kitchen table and sitting the frightened angel in his lap.

"Cassie?" Balthazar called from the doorway. Dean glanced up to see both Gabriel, Balthazar, and Custos peeking into the room. Dean lifted a finger to his lips, turning his attention back to the angel in his lap.

"Cas, take deep breaths. Come on. Yep, just like that," Dean encouraged while rubbing Castiel's back. The angel mimicked Dean's deep breathing pattern, slowly coming down enough to he wasn't hyperventilating, but the tears were still falling. "What's the matter, Cas?" Dean whispered, picking the angel back up and holding him like a baby once again. Castiel tried to speak, but his voice was too hoarse from crying. Dean grabbed the warm milk again, holding the Sippy-cup to Cas' lips. The angel opened his mouth and wrapped his small fingers around the cup. Dean still held it, noticing how much the angel was shaking. Dean sent a glare at his brother, but it was unnecessary. Sam was simply watching Cas with worry, not really caring about the fact that Dean was feeding the angel like some worried mother. After a few slurps, Dean pulled away the bottle and the angel rubbed at his eyes, forcing away the tears.

"We…we…okays?" Cas questioned, eyes scanning over his brothers, Custos, and Bobby briefly before meeting Dean's eyes with his own. Dean frowned slightly until he realized that whatever happened in that blasted nightmare was something that had to do with the group all together.

"Yeah, we're fine, Cas," Dean whispered. Castiel nodded, eyes fluttering shut and body going limp in Dean's arms. Dean's lips touched down on Castiel's nose and the angel cuddled closer in his peaceful sleep.

"Cassie ok now?" Balthazar questioned, walking into the room completely, holding Gabriel's hand. Dean looked the baby angel over.

"I hope so," was all Dean said, before beginning to rock the angel back and forth again. Bobby let out a long sigh, scratching his head as he watched the angel sleep in Dean's arms.

"Damn it. What do you think could have frightened him like that?" Bobby questioned. Everyone was silent. No one really knew other than Cas. There really had been no reason for the angel to freak out like that. There had been no scary case of late, they played Mario, hide and go seek…there was honestly no reason for the angel to-

"Oh," Dean muttered softly, eyes squeezing shut as realization swung at him.

"What?" Sam questioned. Dean nodded at the stair case.

"I think Cas heard more about our little plan for hunt than we thought," Dean decided. Sam's eyes widened and Bobby ran a hand across his face. "Maybe he dreamed that something bad happened during the case?" Dean offered.

"But, we decided not to do the case," Sam jumped in. After you said no Bobby called Rufus to do it. Plus he said he had the nightmare _again_."

"Cas didn't know that," Dean said, nodding at the sleeping angel in his arms. "I had sent him upstairs by then." Dean chose not to say anything about Castiel's previous nightmares. The little angel didn't want to talk about it so he never asked.

"What do we do then?" Sam questioned. Dean got up from his seat and started towards the couch, with Cas and what was left of the milk with him.

"We let him sleep," Dean said softly before sitting down and cradling the angel in his arms. Balthazar and Gabriel followed suite, jumping onto the couch and watching their tiny brother sleep. Seconds later, Custos was sitting on the floor, Head resting on Dean's foot. Dean scratched the dog with a toe and Sam turned Game of Thrones off on the cracked television and replaced it with the Aristocats.

"Dean, are you sure we shouldn't ask him about the dream?" Sam questioned. Dean shook his head. Dean's had plenty of freaky nightmares before to know that Castiel would tell them when he was ready. Right now Cas just needed some peace.

* * *

**Foreshadowing for a HUGE chapter yet to come. I can't tell you when I'll post it, but you will know it when you see it. There will also be another nightmare fic later on. Oh, and for those of you who have been sending requests they are being written. I've just been very focused on getting the big chapters all planned out. Thanks for reading! **


	15. Going Grey

**Going Grey **

It was a normal day. Yes, an actual normal sit on the couch day at home. Dean had passed out on the couch with Castiel snuggled in his arms. Honestly, those two never left each other's side. Balthazar sat in front of the television, watching what Sam hoped was not his Game of Thrones DVDs. Bobby was with him though, so hopefully there was at least some _adult_ supervision going on. Yeah, the angel is over thousands of years old, but it's still wrong to let a five year old watch certain scenes. No matter how old they may really be on the inside. The last member of the group was Gabriel. The archangel was sitting on the arm rest of the couch smirking evilly down at Dean. Sammy watched from over the top of his laptop, scowling at the mischievous angel. What could he be doing now? As if answering his question the angel held a hand over Dean's hair, closing his eyes and muttering a string of strange words in Enochian. Custos poked his head out from the kitchen, yapping at the angel, but Gabe ignored him. Sam set his laptop to the side, grabbing Gabe, but only just after Gabe completed the spell.

"What the hell was that?" Sam questioned, biting his tongue as he realized he just swore in front of an angel. A baby angel matter of fact! Well, looks wise he was just a kid, but according to the crazed laws of angel science he was still considered a toddler. Sam shook himself. None of this will ever make sense to him. Gabriel held back a snicker, bobbing his head at Dean curled up around Castiel. Sam skimmed over briefly. There wasn't-

"He's gone grey!" Gabe burst, cackling manically. Sam's eyes widened as he noticed the strands of grey and white hair now taking the place of his brother's usual sandy hair color. "He's always saying how we're going to make him go grey so I just thought if it happened he'd shut up about it," Gabe reasoned, sounding perfectly satisfied with his answer. Sam brushed his fingers through Dean's hair, still unable to believe it.

"Gabe, you-"

"Come on, Sammy! Michael said I had to practice my powers so I'm doing just that," Gabe informed the hunter. Sam scowled at the angel in his arms. Sure, the hair color trick was fucking hilarious and of course Sam is going to snap a few photos for blackmail, but someone has to be the responsible one in this family! Dean melts whenever the angels give him puppy eyes, Bobby bribes the angels with sweets or anything else that will shut them up, and Custos just plays with them and keeps them mostly out of trouble. Sam, well Sam is the responsible mother hen of the family that keeps things from falling to pieces.

"Change Dean's hair color back, Gabe," Sammy ordered. Gabriel's bottom lip stuck out as he pouted.

"No," Gabe grumbled. Sam sucked in a breath.

"Gabe-"

"I'm not going to change Dean's…" The angel grew silent as Dean let out a tired yawn and opened his green eyes. His eyes trailed down to Cas nestled in his arms and his fingers gently began to tickle the small tuffs of black feathers sticking out of Castiel's back in order to wake the baby angel. Cas rolled into a ball, burring his face into Dean's shirt as he refused to wake up. Gabe and Sam shared a look. Ok, maybe waiting to see how long it takes Dean to notice will be alright. They need to poke some fun at the older Winchester once and a while. Dean tickled Cas a little harder and the angel let out a shriek of laughter, eyes popping up and falling on the grey strands of hair. The angel froze, brows furrowing in confusion as he stared at the hair on the hunters head. Even Custos from sitting in the kitchen doorway was tilting his head in confusion. Cas's eyes drifted over to Sam and Gabe's and both shook their heads, pleading the baby angel to keep his mouth shut. In the meantime Dean was frowning at the angel's intense gaze.

"What's ups, Cas?" Dean questioned, fingers pausing just above Cas' right wing. Cas opened his mouth only to close it again as he tried to think of an excuse. Custos let out a small yap from the kitchen, giving the angel an idea.

"Can you makes some hot chocolate?" Cas pleaded, big blue puppy eyes batting. Dean's face melted into a smile and Sam rolled his eyes. Yeah, Dean is such a pushover.

"Sure, Cas, I'll be right back." Dean lifted the angel off of him and set Cas next to Gabriel on the arm rest. "You want some too, Balthazar, Gabriel?" Dean asked, before exiting the sitting room. Gabriel gave Dean a nod while Balthazar simply held up a thumbs up, too busy watching Daenery walk out of a clutter of ruins naked with three baby dragons. Seriously, who decided to put this off all things in when the angels wanted to watch a movie?

"Why's Dean's hair all funny?" Cas whispered so Dean would not hear. Sam's eyes trailed over to Gabe's direction and realization crossed Castiel's face.

"Gabby, you so mean!" Cas shouted. Gabe shushed his brother, pointing a finger at the kitchen.

"Just poking a little fun at him. I'll change it back after he notices on his own," Gabe promised. Cas let out a sigh, a small smile curing over his pink lips.

"It _is_ funny though," Cas giggled, clamping both of his tiny hands over his mouth as he giggled. Gabe joined in as well, earning shushes from Bobby and Balthazar's direction as the continued watching Game of Thrones. The angels quieted their giggling, waiting patiently for Dean to return.

"Hot chocolates all around!" Dean shouted as he entered the sitting room with a tray full of hot chocolates. He stopped over by Cas, Gabriel, and Sam first and each of them gladly took their cups, forcing their eyes to keep from staring at the grey strands of hair decorating the top of Dean's hair. Dean then handed Bobby his cup. The hunter opened his mouth to question the Winchester's choice in hair dye, but a quick glare from the three across the room silenced him. Dean frowned slightly, glancing between the four before walking over to where Balthazar was seated on the floor.

"Here ya go, Bud," Dean, hummed, handing over the warm cup. Balthazar looked up from the TV for the first time, eyes widening and a laugh bursting from his lips.

"What the hell did you do too your hair?!" Balthazar chortled, gasping for breath as he rolled on the floor. Gabe sent a glare Balthazar's way, but quickly broke into a fit of laughter shortly answer. Cas, Sam, and Bobby also joined in. Even Custos' yapping sounded like laughter. Dean frowned and glanced at the mirror sitting on one of the book shelves, eyes widening at the silver hair that had taken over his head.

"GABRIEL!" Dean shouted, teeth clenched and face burning red. Sam frowned as the archangel dove behind him for protection. Yeah, like he'd be able to save the angel from Dean's wrath. "Turn it back, Gabe!" Gabriel held up his hands in defeat slowly inching out from behind Sam.

"Okay, okay," the angel said, holding out a hand and closing his eyes. Dean waited. Nothing. Not one thing. Dean glanced into the mirror, his frown growing deeper.

"Gabe…" he growled, looking downright dangerous. Gabe swallowed thickly and Sam tried to hide the pity he was feeling towards his angel. Gabriel bit down on his lips as he tried again, but there was no change. A nervous laugh slowly made its way out of Gabe's mouth.

"He he…looks like we finally did turn you grey," the angel chuckled. Dean's eyes burned like emeralds forged in hellfire and Sam grabbed Gabriel by the arm, pulling him towards the door before Dean could touch him.

"Don't worry, Dean. Nothing that a little hair dye can't fix!" Sam shouted before slamming the door and bolting for the Impala with a relieved looking Gabriel in his arms.

* * *

**Thank you **_**PrincessAziza**_ **the request. ****Gabriel's power does it again! Looks like he needs some more practice don't ya think? Also, I'm obsessed with Game of Thrones if you haven't noticed. When they were watching it with Charlie in the show I freaking went into fangirl overload. **

**Anyway…thanks for reading and Gabriel put a spell on fanfiction so for every review this gets a single hair on Dean's head turns back to normal. In other words review! It's for a good cause! **


	16. Reminiscing

**Reminiscing**

Dean sat in his room as he waited for Sam and Gabriel to return with the hair dye. He was going to try and get his four hours in before they'd return, but his head was too full of crap to let him. It was fill with the usual crap on protecting the angels, Sammy, or even hunts. All he could think about was his mom as he twirled his fingers through the silver strands of hair. She never got the chance to grow old with dad. She never got to run her fingers through silver and white locks. Dean tried to swallow the lump growing in his throat. He remembered how his mom wanted so much to have a normal life and grow old with John. He recalled all those times Dean visited her in the past only stare into those hopeful eyes longing for a family. Dean cast his arm across his face, trying to stop the burning in his eyes. What would have it been like if she hadn't died? Well, he knew that answer from previous adventures. The world would of course go to hell, but still. What if? What If she had gotten the chance to grow old? Dean felt a sad smile curl across his lips as he thought it over. He would be home watching as she cooked him some fresh apple pie. Her hair would run down to the center of her back, no longer blond, but now greys and bright silvers. She would look over her shoulder at him and smile so bright Dean would come up and hug her, kissing her cheek and tell her that he loved her. She would laugh and say _'I love you too'_ before telling him to tell Sam to wash up for supper. Sadly, that was never going to happen now. She was dead. Gone forever.

"Dwean?" Dean froze, sitting up and hastily wiping the tears streaming down his face.

"Damn it, Cas! Ever hear of knock-"Dean stopped himself, reminding himself of who he was talking to. "Uh, sorry, Buddy," Dean apologized, looking up at the angel standing in the doorway. Custos was with him, but when is that dog not? Dean patted at a spot on the bed and Castiel pushed himself up onto the bed with Custos right behind him. The little angel stared at Dean for a second, taking in the red eyes, tear stained face, and the way he held himself.

"What's the matter?" Castiel questioned, pushing himself closer. Dean thought about lying, but what good would that do? Certain things may make their way past Cas, but not this time.

"I…uh…was just thinking about my mom," Dean explained. Castiel's blue eyes softened slightly and Dean chewed harshly at his lip as he thought of his mother again. "She…never got a chance to live a long life. She never grew…grey." Castiel's eyes flicked to Dean's hair and the little angel crawled up into Dean's lap and hugged Dean's neck tightly.

"You're living for her, Dwean," Castiel said suddenly, burying his face into Dean's neck as he hugged tighter. Dean's heart squeezed slightly.

"What…"

"You're right. She didn't get to live long or raise her kids, but you're doing that now for her. You're taking care of Sammy, me, Balthy, Gabby, and even Custos just like she would to you and Sammy," Castiel whispered softly. Tears slowly trailed down Dean's cheeks as Castiel spoke. A flash of him, Sammy, mom, and dad sitting together at the dinner table laughing together popped in his mind. "She would be prouds, Dwean." That was it. Dean let his face fall down into Castiel's hair and just let the tears fall. Castiel hugged him tighter and Dean returned the embrace. Custos let out a soft whine nuzzling his head against Dean's leg gently and Dean's fingers found their way to the puppy's ears, scratching them gently. The image changed in Dean's mind, but no one vanished from it. It just grew. Next to him sat all three angels, flinging mashed potatoes at each other. Bobby was sitting next to John, telling old hunter stories while Kevin and Charlie talked to Sam about some new book series. Dean's eyes found their way to his mother's. He watched her golden hair slowly start to lighten and turn a snow white and milky grey. She gleamed at him with a thankful smile that made Dean never want to leave the moment.

The three sat silently for what seemed like hours until Dean finally pulled away, smiling at the angel gratefully.

"Thanks Cas," Dean thanked happily. Custos jumped into Dean's lap then, letting his long slobbery tongue lick Dean's face. Dean gagged as his face was soon plastered in drool and Castiel giggled uncontrollably. "Yeah, yeah, thanks, Custos, good boy," Dean chuckled, trying to push the dog off of him before Custos drowned him in slobber. A loud thump from the door slamming open boomed from downstairs and Dean glanced at his closed door. "Sounds like Sam and Gabriel are back with the hair dye," Dean sighed. Castiel stared at the door and then glanced at Dean's hair.

"But, Dwean, some of the grey has already disappeared," Cas pointed out. Dean frowned glancing at a mirror hanging on the wall. Sure enough. Some of the sandy strands had returned. Dean let out a huff glancing at Cas and Custos.

"Huh…now who do you suppose I have to thank for that?"

* * *

**You have my awesome readers/reviewers to thank for the lack of grey, Dean. Thanks for reading everyone and thank you **_**TardisAngel21**_**for the request. Also, everyone who reviewed last chapter with requests I have now begun writing them and have most of them close to being finished. **


	17. Painting Impalas

**Painting Impalas**

Dean was trying really hard not to kill the angel. He truly was. If it had been another incident like with the glitter dumped over his head or his hair dyed grey he could have just shouted and walked away, but there was no walking away from this! Sitting in the driveway now sat a bright hot-pink Impala that once used to be Dean's black beauty. Everything was pink. The tires, steering wheels, seats, and even they fucking motor! Next to the Impala stood the golden winged angel Gabriel himself.

"Dean, just breathe," Sam told the fuming Winchester. Dean tried to pull in a breath to calm his nerves, but it only gave him the look of an angered bull snorting angrily at its foe.

"Gabe, how many times do I have to tell you…TO PRACTICE ON ANYTHING BUT ME OR MY STUFF?!" Dean snapped. Gabe yelped, wings flaring protectively and a growl erupted from Custos who had been napping on the steps until he was awoken by Dean's shouting. Dean ignored Custos and continued to glare at the angel in front of him. "I want to see my baby back to normal or you're going to learn how to repaint an Impala the hard way!" With that Dean pulled a chair out onto the porch and sat down, watching the archangel expectantly. Gabriel gulped nervously, looking over the pink Impala before meeting Dean's again. Dean simply crossed his arms and got comfy.

"You are so dead," Balthazar yapped, popping up from the front seat of the pink Impala. Gabriel glared at his little brother and Dean wondered if Gabe was starting to wish Balthy and Cas still had their grace at full power.

"He not dead, Balthy!" Cas shouted, giving everyone surprised miniature heart attacks as he popping up out of the trunk.

"Cas, who the hell put you in there?" Dean questioned as the little angel jumped out of the trunk with trench coat in hand. Cas looked at the trunk and pointed at one of the vampire stakes he had stolen from the trunk.

"Me!" he yapped without a care in the world. "I was gettings a stick to play fetches with Custos," the angel explained. Dean glanced at the sleeping hellhound on the step, shaking his head.

"Custos is napping, why don't you help your naughty brother fix up my car?" Castiel frowned glancing over the Impala briefly.

"I don't see nothings wrong with it," the angel stated. Balthazar tapped at the pink color and Castiel continued to frown. "I likes it," Castiel added. If Dean was drinking a beer he would have spat it out all over Custos' sleeping form. Cas what? Sam burst out laughing, joined by Balthazar. A light bulb blinked on and off for Gabriel and he whispered something into his little brother's ear. Cas smirked slightly, dropping his stake and running over to Dean. Dean looked down at the little angel, lifting him up when Cas held up his arms. As soon as Cas was on his lap the puppy dog eyes were unleashed. "Can we keeps it pink, Dwean?" the angel pleaded. Dean froze, mouth half open and heart clenching at the big blue baby angel's eyes. The older Winchester noticed Sam and Gabriel smirk in the corner of his eyes. Crafty archangel. Releasing a long sigh, Dean stared Castiel in the eye and said no. Castiel's bottom lip stuck out then and the eyes got bigger. Damn it! Balthazar and Gabriel snickered in the background and Dean closed his eyes, allowing himself to think clearly. Castiel may be cute and hard to say no to, but he was still in the body of a three year old. His attention span only lasted so long.

"Hey, Cas, Custos is up! Better go play with him!" Dean shouted, shoving the hellhound awake with his foot. Custos snapped awake, glaring at Dean, but stopped When Cas jumped over wagging a vampire stake in hand.

"OH! Come on, Custos! Let's fetch!" Castiel giggled. Custos yapped excitedly, allowing Cas to climb onto his shoulders so he could escort the angel towards the backyard. Gabriel pouted at they left and Dean felt his imaginary score board buzz from all the hot points he was getting.

"Get a move on, Gabriel! Well, unless you want a brush shoved in your hand!" Dean shouted at the archangel. Gabriel waved an absent hand at the Winchester and glared at the pink Impala. Now or never. Sucking in a deep breath, Gabriel lifted his arms and forced his grace out. After a few seconds he opened his eyes up to see that Dean was now standing by his side with a smile on his face. Gabriel forced his eyes to look in the direction of the Impala and grinned at the sight of the black paint job. Dean pat Gabe on the back.

"Looks like them powers of yours are getting better," Dean sighed.

"Yeah, you're telling me!" Balthazar shouted from inside, lifting his wings to reveal the now charcoal black feathers.

"You're Castiel's twin now, Balthy!" Gabe sputtered, laughing his heart out at the sight of the feathers. Balthazar glared at his older brother and then at his wings. Dean ran a hand across his face, grabbing a hold of Gabriel's wrist before he could zap away.

"Gabriel, fix your brothers wings," Dean ordered, letting all his irritation come out in just those simple words. Gabriel let out a dramatic sigh, glaring in Balthazar's direction before trying again. They all watched as the black began to slowly fade into silver. Well, it was something. Dean let go of the angel, letting Gabriel zap away and strolled over to his baby, looking her over carefully. He rubbed a hand gently against the hood. She looked good. Dean lifted the hood, face falling instantly at the still pink motor. Laughing cackled from the house and Dean chased after the evil little archangel.

"Damn it, Gabe!"

* * *

**Thank you** _**monkeygirl77**_** for the request! Enjoy your hot pink Impala!**


	18. Comforting Angels

**Comforting Angels**

Castiel flew up in his bed, shivering even though sweat was pouring down his brow. His breathing was off and his wings were trembling. Gabe and Balthazar seemed undisturbed by their brother's fright, but the little angel wished that they had been. The nightmare had petrified him. All he wanted to do was crawl up into someone's arms, but he couldn't. He was all by himself. Tears gleamed in Castiel's eyes and he started to cry silently. A whine howled from behind the door where Custos was sitting now, scratching at the door in attempt to reach his distressed master. Castiel continued to cry to himself until he saw a light turn on in the hallway. Footsteps came nearer and Custos gave a relieved yap. The angel watched as the door opened and Dean walked in. The hunter walked over to the baby angel and held out his hands. Castiel let out a soft sob and jumped into Dean's arms, burying his face into Dean's chest. Dean held him close, rocking the angel and cooing softly as he escorted Cas out of the bedroom and down to the living room. Once there, Dean sat down on the couch and snuggled with the angel, waiting for Cas to calm down enough. It didn't look like that was going to happen fast. Castiel was crying harder and harder. Whatever had scared him in his dreams was still scaring him now. Luckily for the Winchester this had not been the first time Castiel's night terrors went on a rampage through the angel's mind.

"Hey, Cas, want to go for a drive?" Dean asked, deciding that getting Castiel's mind of the frightening dream was his best chance. It had worked last time after all. Cas looked up from Dean's shirt, nodding and Dean carried him over to the door. Cas pulled his blue coat over his wings and Dean helped tie his shoes. Then Dean handed the angel his trench coat and the two were off.

* * *

The drive was long, but not at all quiet. Instead of discussing the nightmare that had scared him so much Cas sang every song that came on the radio with Dean. It almost worked. The angel was smiling and laughing, but there was still fear in his eyes and Cas' wings were shivering from underneath his coat. Dean's eyes scanned the road in search of a fairly good diner. Pie always made him feel better when he was little. Hopefully Cas would be the same. Imagine Dragons' Radioactive came on next and Dean joined in with his little angel as he sang. Dean tapped his fingers on the steering wheel to the beat, eyes falling on Julie's Diner just a few feet ahead. Perfect. He pulled into a parking space and turned off the car, directing his attention to Castiel. The little angel stared at the diner, looking slightly hesitate. Small tears started to trail their way down Cas' face again, only to be whipped away by Dean's gentle fingers.

"Come on, Cas. Chocolate milkshakes and pie are the best medicine for bad dreams," Dean whispered to him. Cas' deep blue eyes swiped over the diner briefly before he finally lifted his arms for Dean to lift him up. Dean held him close as they made their way inside, trying to make it feel like Cas was safe. A waitress with long golden hair smiled at them and strolled over with a happy smirk on her face.

"Hello, Boys! I'm Andrea. May I take your orders?" she questioned after leading them to a booth towards the back. Dean's eyes swept over the specials list briefly before making up his mind.

"I'll have a triple bacon cheeseburger with extra pickles, a coffee, and your number," he flirted, winking at her casually. Andrea simply rolled her eyes playfully at him and turned her gaze to the tiny angel now sitting in Dean's lap.

"What would you like, Sweetie?" Cas clutched onto Dean tighter and the hunter faked a laugh.

"Oh, don't mind him. He's a little shy of strangers," Dean told her. "He'll take a kids burger with a chocolate shake." The waitress nodded, taking a step away from their table and heading towards the kitchen. When she was out of earshot Dean lowered his head so he could make eye contact with the angel curled up against his chest. "All right, Cas, what's eating at you?" Dean asked. Cas buried his face into Dean's shirt even more, clearly not up for talking about the dream he was so frightened of. Dean let out a long moan, wrapping his arms around Cas' frail body and pulling the angel away so he could look into those blue eyes. They were already brimming with tears.

"I don'ts wants to talks about its," Cas muttered, glumly. Dean plopped the angel back onto his lap and began to gently twirl Cas' hair around his finger. He remembered the first time Castiel had his nightmares. Everyone wanted to ask the angel what had frightened him, but Dean made sure they didn't ask because he has been there before, but these dreams are getting way out of hand. Castiel clearly can't just push them away anymore.

"I get it. I've been there before, man, and Sammy always drove me up the wall trying to get me to cry my heart out like some chick," Dean explained. "But, he is right. Sometimes you just need to get things off your chest." Cas looked down at his hands, shivering slightly.

"The three of yous, Balthy, and Gabby got hurts and I was losts and scared. There was just darkness everywhere. I c…couldn't f…finds you and then a demon..." Cas' voice was starting to shake now and Dean's fingers gently started to rub circles into Cas' back. Guilt present in his eyes for making the angel re-live the horrible night terror and for not asking the angel the first time the dream had hurt him. "I was alone! I…I…" sobs broke out from the angel and several heads turned towards their booth. Cas shrunk away from their glares and wrapped his arms protectively around himself as he cried harder. Dean scooped the angel up and held him close, sending a hateful glare to all the rude strangers around them.

"He's fucking three! Stop staring at him like he's a roach ya Bastards!" Dean shouted out. The majority of the onlookers turned their gazes back to their food and the pretty waitress from before scooted over to them.

"Sorry about that, Sir," she apologized, handing a Kleenex to him from out of her pocket. Dean gave her a grateful smile as he took the Kleenex.

"Not your fault. It's not like you have any control on what ass-hats come in," Dean sighed, eyes skimming down to the angel still crying in his arms. Andrea gave the angel a sad look before hesitantly reaching over and ruffling the kid's hair.

"Hey, Buddy, don't cry. Tell you what? If you calm down a little I'll put extra chocolate sauce and cherries on your shake," she bribed. Cas looked up from Dean's chest and the hunter felt his heart clench. Cas' eyes were raw from the salty tears and the tears ran long tracks down his pink cheeks. Sniffles escaped his lips, but he rubbed a tiny fist over his watering eyes.

"Dweal," Cas agreed. Andrea smiled at him, ruffling his hair again before turning away back to the kitchen. Dean's eyes followed her briefly before going back to the angel shivering in his arms. Dean rubbed a hand across the angel's cheeks to clear the heavenly face of anymore salty tears. "Sorry," Cas sniffled as Dean pressed the Kleenex to the angel's nose.

"For what?" Dean questioned before instructing the angel to blow into the Kleenex. "For being upset over a dream? Cas, we all get them and they can be pretty fucking freaky, but they are not real." Cas still didn't seem convinced. Dean held the angel closer to him, staring deeply into those blue baby eyes. "I will never leave you. We have a…profound bond, remember?" Cas' lips perked up into a smile at the use of the last two words and nodded.

"Promise?" the angel asked suddenly, lips slightly falling as he waited for Dean's answer. As much as he hated promises this was one he was willing to never break. Dean's eyes glimmered with a grin and he pressed a kiss to the angel's cheek, tasting the salty tears that had streamed down them previously.

"I promise." Castiel's smile returned to his glowing face, but whether that was because he was feeling better or because Andrea had brought over their food he is unsure.

"Now, aren't you two just the adorable little pair. I'm glad you're feeling better now, Sweetie," Andrea stated, while pushing Cas' plate onto the table and then presenting a delicious looking shake. The angel's eyes widened in awe of the chocolate desert and Dean sat the angel on the table so the little guy could reach his food without struggle. Andrea then handed Dean his own food and leaned over to his ear. "On the house," she whispered. Dean almost dropped his fork, head snapping up to stare at her with wide eyes.

"What? Really? What for?" Andrea giggled lightly before pointing a finger in Castiel's direction.

"For being such a good daddy to him," she stated simply. If Dean had food in his mouth he would have choked. He lifted his hands, shaking his head.

"Oh, no. I'm not his dad. I'm-"

"Well, whatever the case, the world needs more guys like you to watch over sweet little angels like this little fella here," the waitress stated, not waiting for Dean to explain himself. Dean's hands fell back down into his lap and he watched Castiel dip one of his mini french-fries into the chocolate ice-cream. There was so much innocence and in those gorgeous blue eyes that seemed to radiate off the angel like heat from a sun that Dean felt compelled to hold the angel close and watch over him. The more he stared at the angel the stronger the will to keep his promise became.

* * *

**Cas had a wittle nightmare again and of course Dean is there to comfort him and finally asks about the dream. Foreshadowing for the big chapter that could pop up sometime in the future. Again, I can't say when. It could appear next or maybe after the hundredth chapter. You'll have to wait and see. The nightmare chapters are sadly over for Castiel now.**


	19. One Hell of a Babysitter

**One Hell of a Babysitter**

Charlie and Kevin sat in Bobby's house, playing with the baby angels. Dean, Sam, and Bobby were not on a hunt this time. They were taking a day off from watching the three trouble makers. From the sound of it they had gone to see I, Frankenstein in the theater which Charlie was one hundred percent jealous of. She loved the angels though and all three were behaving themselves for once. Castiel had her and Kevin worried for a moment, but Dean sorted it out by getting the angel's coat out of the wash before leaving. Now Castiel was snuggled on top of Custos with his trench coat wrapped around him like some sort of blanket. Balthazar and Gabriel were playing hot potato with Kevin and Charlie.

"You're out, Kwevin!" Castiel shouted as the ball fell into the boy's hands and the music playing on Sammy's iPod stopped. Kevin let out an exasperated sigh before handing the ball off to Gabriel and moving out of the circle to sit next to Castiel and the hellhound puppy.

"Looks like it's you, me, and Custos now, Castiel," Kevin sighed while cracking open a Dr. Pepper. Castiel bobbed his head up and down, pressing play on the iPod to continue the music. Pop music continued to play and Gabriel quickly passed the ball. The ball made it around three times before Castiel paused the music again.

"Looks like you're out, little bro!" Gabriel's wings spread out protectively at the new voice and protectively stood in front of Castiel and Balthazar. Charlie and Kevin shot up to their feet, reaching for the two angel blade's the hunters had left for them just in case. Custos was the only one that didn't move. The puppy simply stood at Gabriel's side, not growling, but still watching the new comer carefully.

"What do you want, Luci?" Gabriel snapped at his older brother. Both Kevin's and Charlie's eyes widened.

"Wait…Luci as in _Lucifer_?" Kevin questioned. Lucifer rolled his eyes, smirking at the human simply.

"In the flesh!" the archangel sing songed.

"Awesome!" Charlie squealed under her breath, earning a glare from all three angels and Kevin. She blushed slightly. "What? It's not every day you get to meet Satan," she chimed, thinking more about her numerous videogames containing the devil rather than the fact that the most dangerous archangel on earth was standing in Bobby's sitting room.

"What do you want?" Gabriel repeated, wings bristling. Even Balthazar and Castiel's feathers were slightly ruffled now. Their relationship with this brother was ten times different than it had been with Michael. The angels were pleased to see their brother when he showed up so long ago, but Lucifer seemed to be a different story. "What is it that you want?" Gabe repeated angrily. Lucifer smiled at his brothers.

"Oh, Mickey, and I were placing bets and he bet that I wouldn't be able to watch the three of you for more than an hour without giving up. So he let me out of the pit for a few hours," Lucifer explained. Kevin raised a brow.

"Michael let the devil loose to babysit baby seraphim just to win a bet?" Kevin summed up. Lucifer nodded, jumping up onto his feet and strolling closer to his baby brothers. When Gabriel threatened to slam his wings against Lucifer's outstretched hand the devil pushed him aside and grabbed Castiel off Custos. The baby angel screamed and that was enough to spark Custos' protective will. The hellhound growled dangerously, snapping his teeth down on Lucifer's leg. The devil screamed, dropping his brother and toppling to the floor, holding his now bleeding ankle. Custos moved back from the archangel then, going towards his little master now sitting on the floor, looking slightly stunned and frightened. Cas wasn't stunned over Lucifer's attack however. He was stunned over the fact that the current acts had caused Kevin's Dr. Pepper to spill and completely discolor Castiel's trench coat. The world completely froze in that exact second. Even Lucifer looked slightly uneasy.

"Castiel, it's ok. We'll just pop it in the wash for a second," Charlie whispered softly, reaching tentatively for the trench coat. Fat tears slowly made their way down Castiel's already bright pink cheeks. Balthazar, Kevin, and Gabriel each took a few steps back, ready for impact.

BANG!

Windows shattered and the TV turned on, roaring with loud static. Castiel sat on the floor, trench coat clutched to his chest tightly as his true voice rang out. Charlie jumped away from the angel, holding her hands over her ears in attempt to stop the sound. Kevin was doing the same and Custos was hiding under Bobby's chair. Even the other three angels in the room looked like they were having trouble ignoring the cries.

"Shut him up!" Lucifer shouted over the noise, holding his ears as he glared at Castiel. A small blast of thunder sounded from outside and in a matter of seconds a new figure was standing in the room. "Michael?!" Lucifer gasped, glaring at his brother. Michael smirked at his brother and then glanced towards Castiel. The archangel laughed heartily.

"You're supposed to be his big brother, Luci. It's part of the bet. You have to be his babysitter and babysitters take care of their brothers," Michael chuckled. Lucifer opened his mouth to argue, but Michael was gone once again in a blast of lightning and thunder. Lucifer let out a string of curses, glaring at his baby brother.

"Well, you heard him!" Charlie shouted, waving a hand towards Castiel. Lucifer glared at her, shuttering her up.

"She's right, Luci!" Balthazar popped up. "Be the big brother you never were!" the angel shouted. A look of both hurt and anger seemed to cross Lucifer's face then.

"I was your big brother! I watched you three grow up, I-"

"You didn't teach us to fly. Michael taught me and I taught Castiel, and Balthy," Gabriel interrupted, eyes burning. "Anna and Michael held us when we cried. Where were you when we wanted to play or needed you? Arguing with dad! Becoming his favorite was all you cared about after all! Now take your fucking chance to make it all better or go back to the pit," Gabe shouted while pointing at their crying brother. The older archangel looked away from the fuming Gabriel and towards his weeping brother. He let out a long shaky sigh before making his way towards his little brother.

"Ummm…" Lucifer stuttered, staring down at his sobbing brother. Lucifer glanced up at Gabriel and Balthazar's direction and both little angels rolled their eyes at him.

"Comfort him!" they both shouted. Lucifer swallowed thickly, turning back to his little brother. Comfort? Gingerly, Lucifer lifted Castiel up off the ground. Custos speed out from under the couch, snapping at the devil angrily, but Gabriel shouted a few enochian words at the puppy and Custos reluctantly backed down. Lucifer turned back to the baby angel with blue eyes now in his hands at arms distance. Castiel was still clutching at the trench coat, crying his eyes out, and not even noticing who was holding him. Lucifer glanced in Gabriel and Balthazar's direction again and the two just waved him on, not looking very hopeful.

"Uh, hey, Castiel. You…You're alright, Brother," Lucifer attempted, glancing again over his shoulder. Balthazar gave him a thumbs up and Gabriel began pretending to rock a baby. Lucifer gritted his teeth but brought Castiel closer to his body and rocked the angel gently like Gabriel had demonstrated. Castiel's crying died down softly and the windows stopped cracking. Well, that was a start. Lucifer pulled Castiel closer, rubbing his hand in circles along Castiel's back and humming softly. Castiel calmed further and soon his true voice silenced, the TVs turned off, and all that could be heard was Castiel's sniffling and Lucifer's off key humming. Balthazar held back a snicker as Charlie snuck a photo of the two on her phone. Castiel looked up into Lucifer's face then, eyes red from crying and tear tracks running down his cheeks. Lucifer stared back before snapping his fingers together. Castiel glanced at his trench coat still in his hands, smiling when he saw that the stain had vanished. The little angel wrapped his arms around Lucifer's neck, hugging his big brother tightly. Lucifer's eyes widened, but he returned the hug. Clapping filled the room and Lucifer glanced up to see none other than Michael.

"Congrats, Brother. It appears you've won the bet," Michael sighed, trying to look disappointed. Lucifer smirked, continuing to hold Castiel in his arms.

"Of course I have, Mickey. I'm a winner. That's what we do." Michael rolled his eyes.

"Come on. I'm sure these three have a bedtime," Michael stated, eyeing Gabriel and Balthazar expectantly. The two angels made pouty faces, but didn't argue with their big brother. Lucifer nodded, reluctantly walking over to Charlie. She held out her hands to take the angel, but the devil couldn't do it. He pulled Castiel away from him slightly so he could look into the bright blue eyes that were his brother's. Castiel smiled up at his big brother, jumping forward and smacking a kiss to his chin. Lucifer's eyes widened and a chuckle left Michael and Gabriel's lips. Lucifer leaned forward, tentatively returning the kiss before handing the angel back to Charlie. As soon as Castiel was settled in Charlie's arms the door opened and all three hunters walked in. Dean's eyes scanned Lucifer's hands on Castiel and Michael standing next to Kevin. The Winchester went to grab the angel blade sitting on the counter, but the two dick angels were gone in a blink of an eye. Dean dropped the blade rushing over to Castiel, who was smiling like nothing had happened and Balthazar and Gabriel were chuckling at the photo Charlie was showing them of Luci and Cas. Dean's eyes met Kevin's and Charlie's.

"What was Lucifer doing here?" Dean questioned. Charlie and Kevin both shrugged.

"He's one hell of a babysitter."

* * *

**Thanks **_**monkeygirl77**_**for the Lucifer request and**_**Lina Trinch**_** for the dirty trench coat request. Lina, I am also planning on doing your request for a lost trench coat as well so keep your eyes open for it!**


	20. Surfing Angels

**Surfing Angels **

It was a perfect day in California. Sam and Dean had been there mainly to do a little ghost hunting and the three baby angels had tagged along since Dean was reluctant to leave them alone. Now that the ghost was gone the team wasn't ready yet to leave.

On the warm sand next to the ocean Sammy sat with Gabe in his arms. Gabriel sat patiently as Sam rubbed sun screen onto his skin and feathers. One cannot just get up and leave California without hanging at the beach first. The Winchester brothers had decided it was a great time to teach the angels to swim and relax a little from their everyday lives a killing demons and hunting angel zapping witches.

"Hey, Sammy!" Dean called, slamming the door of the Impala. Sam turned his head and smiled at his brother dressed in his swim trunks and cradling Castiel in his arms. Those two never left the other's side. "Have you seen Balthazar? He zapped away when I tried to put sun screen on him." Sam nodded, pointing at the angel sunning himself on the wet sand closer to the beach. Dean smirked at the angel. He's not going to be laying there long when a wave comes his way. Looking down to Castiel who was staring at the blue water excitedly, Dean threw Castiel over his shoulders and ran towards the ocean. Dean reached out a hand, grabbing Balthazar on the way and flinging the middle angel over his shoulder as well. Castiel and Balthazar cheered, only being silenced when a wave pulled them all into the salty water. When Dean resurfaced he reached into the water and helped pull Castiel and Balthazar up to get a breath, keeping a firm hold on the angels. Sam and Gabriel followed shortly after, whooping and hollering like madmen.

"Dwean?" Dean ignored the angel. _Come on, Cas. Just say it. Say it right just once_. "Dwean?" the angel continued. The hunter just kept ignoring him. "DWEAN!" the angel shouted, swatting a wing through the water and splashing Dean in the face. Dean gasped in surprise and glared at the little angel wading in the water. "Dwean, my feathers are heavy," Cas grumbled, glaring at his sopping wet wings. The hunter rolled his eyes and held Cas with one hand so he could swipe the wet hair and water from his eyes.

"Sorry Cas, you only have down feathers so they are going to be heavy in the water unlike your brothers'. Cas glanced over at Gabriel who was using his wings to help tread water while Sammy taught him. Cas grumbled slightly, but all was forgotten when water splashed into his face. Castiel gasped in surprise, grabbing for Dean and the older Winchester held him a little out of the water. "Balthazar, you remember that when Cas is swimming circles around you and you're the one drowning." Balthazar popped up from under the water and gave Cas a hug. Both little angel's would have gone right down if Dean hadn't been holding Cas up.

"Sorry, Cassie," Balthazar sighed. Cas lifted a jet black wing, slapping it on the water and sending a wave at Balthazar. The angel gave his baby brother a pouty face as he pushed his hair from his eyes. Dean cleared his throat, bringing the attention of the angels back to himself.

"Let's get started, guys."

The first thing Dean tried to teach them was to tread water and to lay on their back when their legs and arms got too tired. Balthazar seemed to be learning slightly better than Cas, but he didn't have two wings covered in heavy baby feathers to pull him under. He had most of his flight feathers in now, but they were still larger then Cas' and kept him slow.

"Here, Cas, try and use your wings to help you tread like Gabriel is doing with Sam," Dean instructed the angel, nodding in the direction of Sam and Gabe. Cas nodded, letting his wings go underwater and he instantly began to sink. The small angel started to freak, but Dean held his tiny hands in his own. "You're doing fine, Cas, now flap them and kick your feet," Dean told him, demonstrating by kicking his own feet underwater. Cas did as he was told and his head and shoulders pushed out of the water. A smile slipped onto Cas' face and Dean decided to take it to the next level. Without a word of warning Dean let go of Castiel's hands. The angel screamed, instantly going under again. "Kick, Cas! Come on! You can do it!" Dean shouted at the angel. Cas' wings began to flap and his head popped up from the water. The little angel took in a big gulp of air and he smiled excitedly up at Dean with those giant blue eyes.

"I dids it!" he cried. Dean picked Castiel up from the water and tossed him into the air with a cheer. Castiel let out a laugh, his wings flapping slightly in the air before he dropped back into Dean's arms and the two fell backwards into the water.

"Now that we can all swims can we serf now?" Balthazar asked as Sammy and Gabriel paddled over. Dean and Cas resurfaced from the salty water, coughing slightly from the water, but still smiling all the same.

"Um…I think we'll have to save surfing for another time," Sam stated, glancing over at the big waves long haired surfers were now drifting on. Dean smirked at Sam, clapping his brother on the back.

"What's the matter, Sam? You'd fit right in with those guys and their long flowing locks," Dean teased. Dean's grin only grew when his brother gave him the bitch face.

"So we can surf?" Gabriel asked, eyeing Dean expectantly. Dean glanced over at the free surfboards sitting on the beach.

"Yeah, why not?"

* * *

Dean sat on a bright green surfboard with Gabriel, Castiel, and Balthazar sitting in front of him. Sam sat on a blinding yellow surfboard right next to them, watching the waves expectantly. Several huge waves rolled through the ocean, picking up surfers and their boards as they went past, but Sam said that Dean and the angels could only go on smaller waves for safety reasons. He was such a killjoy.

"That one!" Balthazar shouted excitedly, pointing at a smaller sized wave coming their way. Dean smirked laying down on his belly and beginning to paddle himself and the angels towards the wave. When they were finally closer Dean stood up on the board, holding his hands out to keep balanced. The angels stood as well. Gabriel mimicked Dean's stance while his two younger brothers held onto Dean's legs. Dean smirked down at them and then at the wave about take them for a ride.

"Ready?" he called.

"Ready!" the angels screamed right as the wave lifted them up. Dean leaned his body left and right as they swerved through the salty spray. Gabriel dangled his fingers in the water and soon Dean felt Castiel and Balthazar pull away from his legs and bravely sticking their hands in the wave too. Dean put more weight on the opposite side of the board to balance out the weight and waved at his brother who was now riding a huge monster a few feet away. Dean's eyes skimmed over their wave as it started to slowly disappear. Scooping up each angel and holding them tight in his arms Dean abandoned ship and jumped into the cool ocean. After plummeting into the water he kicked up, pushing the three angels up for air first and then popping up himself. Dean took in a deep breath, smiling at the panting angels smiling around him.

"Want to see if we can find a bigger one?" Dean asked, glancing over to where Sammy was still surfing. The angels nodded frantically and Dean pushed them back onto the board before hopping on as well and paddling towards a new wave. Yeah, a little vacation was nice now and then.

* * *

**I want to freaking surf with baby angels! Although if I tried I would probably fall on my ass and end up drowning myself. Sorry if I got anything wrong with surfing or beaches in general. I live in a state that gets nice thick blast of snow so I know nothing about sun or beaches. :P Thanks ****i love all yaoi**** for the request! I've been writing down all the requests I've been getting and I just wanted to say thanks to you all. This fic will definitely last a very long time with all your amazing requests.**


End file.
